ROCKMAN X SOLSTICE
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: "No somos mas que 'sombras'... ¿Podrías entendernos al saber que la oscuridad era el único camino?... Ya hemos sufrido demasiado...esto fue y sera lo definitivo que nos define..."
1. Chapter 1

Saludos de nuevo, soy yo YOOKOLKAAB NEO AAX y esta es mi segunda historia, un proyecto de otro foro y que me gustaria compartir con ustedes...

Disclamer: Los personajes que uso son propiedad de Capcom, a excepcion de los creados por mi.

PROLOGO

La noche había caído y una leve lluvia iba acercándose mientras la tormenta se encaramada sobre la ciudad donde poco a poco las nubes negras cubrían lentamente aquel hermoso cielo nocturno. En los muelles donde los cruceros dejaban la carga, las calles y los alrededores de las bodegas parecían estar desolados por el mal tiempo que se avecinaba, solo el viento frió y húmedo soplaba, iluminado apenas por la tenue luz de los faroles de las esquinas de aquella oscuridad. Nadie podría sospechar que entre las silenciosas y desiertas calles un grupo de Maverick se escondían.

Tras unos binoculares, observando tras los ventanales del techo desde otra bodega cercana, un poco más alta, había 2 figuras, atentos a cada movimiento del grupo de Mavericks.

-¿Y bien? .- pregunto la figura mas baja que mas bien parecía alguna especie de animaloid y tenia una voz de un jovencito.- ¿Son los que buscábamos? .- pregunto de nuevo.

-Tal vez…- señalo la segunda figura que tenia voz de mujer y por lo tanto estaba cubierta por una inmensa capa.- pero…pueden saber algo…-señalo con tono malicioso.

La primera figura se levanto en cuatro patas y pequeñas gotas más fuertes comenzaban a caer sobre ellos mientras un relámpago iluminaba el cielo tormentoso. La segunda figura saco de entre su capa una Automatic Crossbow, colocando una especie de cartucho en una sección de esta. De modo que dirigió su arma hacia el interruptor de energía que se hallaba afuera de la bodega y disparo, provocando un corto circuito produciendo un apagón repentino dentro de la bodega.

El apagón alteró al grupo de Maverick de unos 15 integrantes pero más fue el hecho de que algo golpeara bruscamente la puerta principal. Los Mavericks tomaron sus armas y apuntaron sin saber que esto solo era una distracción, otro golpe se dio por el lado este hasta que otro mas vino por el otro extremo oeste.

-¡Están por todos lados!.- exclamo uno de los Mavericks suponiendo que eran demasiados. Los Mavericks no sabían por donde iban a entrar hasta que desde el techo rompiendo los ventanales, una figura entro en medio de todos ellos, la luz de un relámpago fue suficiente para que los Mavericks levantaran fuego contra "La Cosa". Pero alguien entre las sombras del lado sur de la bodega disparo, derribando uno a uno de los Mavericks que no sabían quien era; cuando los cuerpos iban cayendo se dejaban notar las flechas incrustadas en sus cuerpos.

Al poco tiempo el grupo Maverick se iba reduciendo cada vez mas que retrocedían para salir de ahí puesto que La Cosa y "el Maverick" los iban acorralando, de vez en cuando La Cosa se abalanzaba sobre uno, arrastrándolo a las sombras, oyéndose como hacia crujir el metal y como la víctima dejaba salir los gritos de agonía hasta a callaban en el silencio…

Un silencio se hizo presente como si los asesinos observasen el miedo de los sobrevivientes, cuando solo 5 quedaron en pie dentro de un cruce de cajas apiladas. La Cosa se hizo ver desde enfrente acercándose lentamente pero se lanzo contra uno antes de que pudieran disparar y 2 cayeron presos de las flechas que llegaron del lado izquierdo mas los otros 2 huyeron atemorizados sin saber que hacer en distintas direcciones, uno por atrás y el otro hacia la derecha.

El primero fue ejecutado cuando La Cosa le alcanzo, los gritos de horror asustaron al segundo que estaba por salir de la bodega pero 8 flechas llegaron incrustándose por todo su espalda de modo que perdió movilidad. Se arrastro con los brazos, sin otra alternativa y entonces un relámpago ilumino una figura, dejando plasmada frente a el una sombra haciendo que se volteara. El Maverick sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que le apuntaba con un arma como si nada:

-Dime… ¿Para quién trabajas?.- dijo con una voz fría pero sin saber si sonreía por ello.

-¡No se…no se de que habla! .-respondió al sentir como ponía el disparador en su cabeza.-¡Soy un simple ladrón!¡No lo se! .-gritaba desesperado el Maverick.-No lo se…-sollozaba preso del pánico.

-¿No sabes, eh?...-alejo el arma de su cabeza y se acerco a La Cosa susurrando algo.-entonces no me eres de utilidad…-disparo a la cabeza del Maverick que soltó un grito y luego… solo hubo un silencio siendo interrumpido cuando otro trueno resonó en tanto un relámpago ilumino la puerta principal que se azotaba por la fuerza del viento… ya nadie se hallaba ahí y los asesinos se habían marchado…

Como todo principio un nuevo Maverick llega… mientras nuestros héroes descubren las habilidades de este tal Maverick, el supuesto Maverick da a conocer su verdadera identidad…y sus intenciones…- Busca a alguien… ¿Quién será?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo, gracias a cherryle por dejar tu eviem y tdos aquellos que leen esta historia sn mas...

Disclamer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom a excepcion de solo aquellos creados por mi.

Como todo principio un nuevo Maverick llega… mientras nuestros héroes descubren las habilidades de este tal Maverick, el supuesto Maverick da a conocer su verdadera identidad…y sus intenciones…- Busca a alguien… ¿Quién será?

CAPITULO I

IDENTIDAD OCULTA

La lluvia había dejado de caer, sin embargo era de madrugada por lo que aun el cielo seguía nublado sobre el lugar pero ya varias patrullas Hunters habían llegado a la escena del crimen, los cuerpos mutilados de 5 ya se encontraban afuera, algunos de estos sin piernas o brazos mientras que otros 2 Hunters sacaban otro" cadáver" que tenia todo el cuerpo agujereado. La masacre de un grupo de 15 Mavericks en tiempo récord, no dejaba de sorprender a los Hunters pero más a un cierto Hunter; este tenía una armadura azul y miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, los cuerpos de los Mavericks. Parecía tratar de buscar en la evidencia algo que le dijera que había sucedido exactamente pero no existía una relación coherente… fue entonces que miro detenidamente la vara metálica que habían extraído de uno de los cuerpos, era del tamaño de un lápiz común y corriente.

-¡Capitán X!.- le llamo un cadete Hunter.- lo buscan…

X se volteo para observar al cadete Hunter por un momento y se alejo de los cadáveres sabiendo de antemano a donde iba a ir con la muestra en manos; entro por la puerta de metal hacia el interior de la bodega percatándose de los ventanales del techo regados por el suelo y entonces vio a su compañero, el de armadura carmesí y cabellera rubia larga, cruzado de brazos observando el agujero fijamente. X se acerco aunque su compañero ya sabía que se estaba acercando:

- Parece que fue un asalto…-dijo el carmesí.

X permaneció un momento callado para observar lo cristales regados, aunque hubo tormenta anoche, los posibles asesinos no habrían dejado muchas evidencias de su escape y tras ello miro de nuevo la varilla metálica en sus manos.

-Eso parece…Zero .-contesto X.- Aunque…no comprendo cual fue la razón…

Zero no dijo nada, era cierto que no se sabía la razón, las pruebas eran contradictorias, el motín seguía ahí intacto en la mesa como si lo hubieran dejado tras el ataque pero pareciera que los culpables de tal masacre solo llegaron y asesinaron a todos por algún extraño motivo que todavía no estaba muy claro para ambos.

Un Hunter de bajo rango, había recorrido algunas muestras cuando hallo entre los vidrios un pequeño trozo de tela de algún tipo y decidió mostrárselo a sus superiores. Acercándose de inmediato a donde se hallaban X y Zero.

-¡Capitán X!.- saludando a X.- ¡Comandante Zero!.- saludo a Zero.- encontré esta muestra de tela entre los vidrios, señor.- dijo entregándole la pequeña muestra dentro de un tubo de ensayo.

-Bien…-lo recibió X y el Hunter se retiro de su presencia.- parece que tenemos algo…- observo mas de cerca, inspeccionando el pequeño fragmento de tela en el tubo.

-Eso es algo…-añadió Zero.- aunque parece que estos Mavericks si sabían lo que hacían…

-¿Eso crees Zero?.- pregunto dudoso X ante tal comentario pero antes que Zero pudiera decir algo, alguien interfirió con un grito que les era muy familiar.

-¡X, Zero!.- un joven reploid se les acerco, resaltaba entre varios con esa rebelde cabellera pelirroja y una cicatriz en X sobre su nariz.- los he estado buscando…-dijo con un tono carismático.- tienen que ver lo que hay detrás de la bodega.

-¿Qué puede haber allá atrás Axl?.- pregunto Zero de forma burlona.

-Ay Zero…-refunfuño el joven reploid, Axl.- tienen que ver esto…-repitió instintivamente.

Zero suspiro sabia que no podía negarse o sino Axl estaría molestándolos todo el resto de la mañana, X solo se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron a Axl. Para su sorpresa hallaron una gran zona chamuscada negra alrededor del interruptor de luz, 3 Hunter habían cortado los cables para que las corriente eléctrica dejara de fluir pero uno de ellos estaba en el suelo con unos extraños espasmos puesto que se acerco y quedo electrocutado por la intensa corriente al intentar tomar la varilla.

-¿Ven? ¡Tenían que ver esto!.- dijo Axl exagerando su tono como si tuviera razón en algo.-¡Todo el muro se quemo y todo por un pequeño corto circuito!

X se acerco al muro para ver mas de cerca ignorando a su joven compañero aunque Zero simplemente suspiraba mirando al joven reploid, quien le reclamaba, basto un segundo para que Zero se percatara de algo que nadie se había dado cuenta e interrumpió a Axl, quien se detuvo en ese instante.

-Axl… tu sabes de Infiltración de Asesinato ¿Cierto?.- le pregunto a Axl con seriedad.

-Eh… algo así.-señalo Axl, X al escuchar esto se volteo a ver a su compañero Zero con extrañeza ¿A que se estaba refiriendo Zero?. Al verlo fijamente se dio cuenta de que Zero tenía puesto la mirada en otra ubicación, siguió la mirada y se percato de que miraba la azotea de la otra bodega cercana.

-No es coincidencia…-murmuró para si Zero y rápidamente se dirigió a la azotea de la bodega, algo supuso el Hunter Carmesí que simplemente X y Axl le siguieron de inmediato. Una vez arriba de la azotea, Zero inspeccionaba cerca del borde de la bodega de concreto en comparación con la de metal que tenia un ángulo bastante preciso hacia el interruptor.

-Tiene sentido…-señalo Zero quien se dijo así mismo.- desde aquí comenzó…

-Zero… ¿A que quieres llegar?.- pregunto Axl observando extrañado a su compañero. X intento acercarse pero algo piso por accidente como si se quebrara literalmente, levanto el pie e inmediatamente percibió una curiosa piedrita lisa amarilla con uno de sus lados algo quebrado, literalmente.

-Pero… ¿Qué será esto?.- se pregunto, se agachó luego y cogió la piedrita dándose cuenta que solo se trizo sin llegar a quebrarse. X la miro un momento y se levanto para ver a Zero que seguía mirando hacia la otra bodega donde había ocurrido el asesinato de los Mavericks. X se daba cuenta que parecía analizar la situación pero las pruebas no eran suficientes mas cuando recibió por su comunicador un llamado de la Base y contesto inmediatamente.

-Zero… debemos regresar a la Base.- le dijo X una vez que corto comunicación calmadamente.

-Bien…-dijo Zero desviando su mirada de inmediato, de modo que los 3 bajaron de la azotea de aquella bodega sin más que hacer para luego tomar sus Ride Armors y marcharse del lugar dirigiéndose de regreso a la Base.

En otro lugar, en lo que parecía una habitación secreta, una silueta se hallaba sentada frente a una mesa con una lámpara que le daba enfrente de lo que parecía una Automatic Crossbow mientras a lado izquierdo había un organizador pequeño con tornillos, tuercas y demás. Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes evitaban que las chispas que escapan del soldador le dañase, mientras a su lado derecho una bandeja de piezas removidas iba aumentando. Mientras arriba en una repisa, habían algunas cajas amontonadas con algún sello que decía: "Frágil" o "Peligroso". El pequeño cuarto que no media más de 4.50 m², se hallaba tenue mente iluminado por algunos focos con un ducto de aire por el techo.

Aquel cuarto, parecía alguna especie de laboratorio; por un muro, el derecho, colgaban varias Automatic Crossbow de varias formas y aspectos, colgadas al azar sin importar los tamaños. Mas abajo sobre una plataforma que yacía bajo estas, había un montículo de herramientas, soldadores, recipientes con tuercas y otros utensilios de trabajo mecánico, al igual que una colección de bandejas con múltiples formas de agujas disparadoras. Abajo algunos "misteriosos" archiveros en los que se notaban algunos papeles salidos. A lado de este, un perchero de pared donde colgaba una capa marrón algo desgastada, en otro un cinturón grueso multiusos y en otro, unos binoculares junto con uno googles.

Al otro extremo, el izquierdo, había otra mesa metálica con instrumentos de química: matraces, probetas, tubos de ensayos y algunos conductos de vidrio, entre otros; algunas rocas y metales no purificados sobre algunas bandejas. El mechero seguía encendido, burbujeando una extraña sustancia púrpura que se evaporaba y se deslizaba por un tubo hasta condensar se y caer en un recipiente que tenia un pequeño tubo, goteando en un recipiente con algún tipo de metal.

En un lado, una pequeña serie de repisas que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la mesa, llenas de piedras, minerales y metales. Algunos todavía con sedimentos mientras otros estaban marcados con algún número y letra.

Más arrinconado, cerca de una puerta de doble forjado con una enorme y fuerte cerradura de palanca, había una criatura mecánica dormitando, recostada en lo que parecía para "el" una cama bajo una repisa donde había un computadora con un teclado integrado que había quedado prendida dejándose ver, una lista de Mavericks buscados. La criatura oculta, se movió como si estuviera inquieta, bostezo mostrando su mandíbula de dientes afilados, abriendo los ojos en tanto se estiraba y salía para dejarse ver a la poca luz. Se parecía como un reptil cuadrúpedo, mas como un dragón de armadura blanca grisácea con franjas azules sin extraños ornamentos, lisa pero más o menos detrás de los hombros había 2 aberturas como un tapón semi esférico, la cola era larga como un látigo y punzante con una terminal de rombo en ella. Alrededor de la cabeza una serie de cuernos. Sus garras eran gruesas, brillantes y de un color plomo oscuro mientras que sus ojos de pupila alargada eran de un amarillo ámbar. Se movía distinguida mente, con la cabeza en alto y el pecho salido sin exagerar, acercándose a la persona que yacía muy metida a lo suyo. La miro un momento y se sentó en 2 patas, las cuales, las delanteras tenían una cuchilla pequeña que sobresalía; enrollando su cola como los gatos, miro a su compañera dejando entonces escapar un comentario:

-Ama…-le llamo a la silueta, la voz de este era como un jovencito de unos 15 a 16 años.- ¿Estas segura de continuar?.- pregunto dudosamente.

La silueta dejo el soldador y se viró lentamente en la silla giratoria, para quitarse los visores que ocultaban sus ojos. Era una joven humana de no más de 20 años, media entre 1.56m de altura y pesaba un promedio de 52 kilogramos, contextura bien definida sin exagerar, tez semi-clara, cabello castaño oscuro algo alborotado, nariz pequeña y ojos de color ámbar. Vestía una blusa negra sin mangas con un cuello alto, tipo tortuga; una falda beige y bajo de esta, unos legins negros y largos, tenia botas que le llegaban por debajo de rodilla color marrón oscuro. Sus manos cubiertos por los guantes se los quito dejándose ver unos guantes negros más delgados en ellos. Sonrió levemente entonces y miro a su compañero, diciendo con toda seguridad:

-Si…-se levanto alejándose de la mesa de trabajo dirigiéndose a la computadora, revisando cuidadosamente la lista de los Mavericks.- tendremos buenas recompensas si cazamos a los que siguen… Drake.- se dirigió a su compañero que la miraba fijamente.- sabes… hay una recompensa de 150, 000, 000 por un grupo de 5 miembros de clase B.- comento con un aire de ánimos a su compañero.

-Hmm…-hizo un gesto disgusto, dejando sacar un suspiro para luego añadir.- pero no es…-hizo una mueca.- sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Lo se…-cComo todo principio un nuevo Maverick llega… mientras nuestros héroes descubren las habilidades de este tal Maverick, el supuesto Maverick da a conocer su verdadera identidad…y sus intenciones…- Busca a alguien… ¿Quién será?

CAPITULO I

IDENTIDAD OCULTA

La lluvia había dejado de caer, sin embargo era de madrugada por lo que aun el cielo seguía nublado sobre el lugar pero ya varias patrullas Hunters habían llegado a la escena del crimen, los cuerpos mutilados de 5 ya se encontraban afuera, algunos de estos sin piernas o brazos mientras que otros 2 Hunters sacaban otro" cadáver" que tenia todo el cuerpo agujereado. La masacre de un grupo de 15 Mavericks en tiempo récord, no dejaba de sorprender a los Hunters pero más a un cierto Hunter; este tenía una armadura azul y miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, los cuerpos de los Mavericks. Parecía tratar de buscar en la evidencia algo que le dijera que había sucedido exactamente pero no existía una relación coherente… fue entonces que miro detenidamente la vara metálica que habían extraído de uno de los cuerpos, era del tamaño de un lápiz común y corriente.

-¡Capitán X!.- le llamo un cadete Hunter.- lo buscan…

X se volteo para observar al cadete Hunter por un momento y se alejo de los cadáveres sabiendo de antemano a donde iba a ir con la muestra en manos; entro por la puerta de metal hacia el interior de la bodega percatándose de los ventanales del techo regados por el suelo y entonces vio a su compañero, el de armadura carmesí y cabellera rubia larga, cruzado de brazos observando el agujero fijamente. X se acerco aunque su compañero ya sabía que se estaba acercando:

- Parece que fue un asalto…-dijo el carmesí.

X permaneció un momento callado para observar lo cristales regados, aunque hubo tormenta anoche, los posibles asesinos no habrían dejado muchas evidencias de su escape y tras ello miro de nuevo la varilla metálica en sus manos.

-Eso parece…Zero .-contesto X.- Aunque…no comprendo cual fue la razón…

Zero no dijo nada, era cierto que no se sabía la razón, las pruebas eran contradictorias, el motín seguía ahí intacto en la mesa como si lo hubieran dejado tras el ataque pero pareciera que los culpables de tal masacre solo llegaron y asesinaron a todos por algún extraño motivo que todavía no estaba muy claro para ambos.

Un Hunter de bajo rango, había recorrido algunas muestras cuando hallo entre los vidrios un pequeño trozo de tela de algún tipo y decidió mostrárselo a sus superiores. Acercándose de inmediato a donde se hallaban X y Zero.

-¡Capitán X!.- saludando a X.- ¡Comandante Zero!.- saludo a Zero.- encontré esta muestra de tela entre los vidrios, señor.- dijo entregándole la pequeña muestra dentro de un tubo de ensayo.

-Bien…-lo recibió X y el Hunter se retiro de su presencia.- parece que tenemos algo…- observo mas de cerca, inspeccionando el pequeño fragmento de tela en el tubo.

-Eso es algo…-añadió Zero.- aunque parece que estos Mavericks si sabían lo que hacían…

-¿Eso crees Zero?.- pregunto dudoso X ante tal comentario pero antes que Zero pudiera decir algo, alguien interfirió con un grito que les era muy familiar.

-¡X, Zero!.- un joven reploid se les acerco, resaltaba entre varios con esa rebelde cabellera pelirroja y una cicatriz en X sobre su nariz.- los he estado buscando…-dijo con un tono carismático.- tienen que ver lo que hay detrás de la bodega.

-¿Qué puede haber allá atrás Axl?.- pregunto Zero de forma burlona.

-Ay Zero…-refunfuño el joven reploid, Axl.- tienen que ver esto…-repitió instintivamente.

Zero suspiro sabia que no podía negarse o sino Axl estaría molestándolos todo el resto de la mañana, X solo se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron a Axl. Para su sorpresa hallaron una gran zona chamuscada negra alrededor del interruptor de luz, 3 Hunter habían cortado los cables para que las corriente eléctrica dejara de fluir pero uno de ellos estaba en el suelo con unos extraños espasmos puesto que se acerco y quedo electrocutado por la intensa corriente al intentar tomar la varilla.

-¿Ven? ¡Tenían que ver esto!.- dijo Axl exagerando su tono como si tuviera razón en algo.-¡Todo el muro se quemo y todo por un pequeño corto circuito!

X se acerco al muro para ver mas de cerca ignorando a su joven compañero aunque Zero simplemente suspiraba mirando al joven reploid, quien le reclamaba, basto un segundo para que Zero se percatara de algo que nadie se había dado cuenta e interrumpió a Axl, quien se detuvo en ese instante.

-Axl… tu sabes de Infiltración de Asesinato ¿Cierto?.- le pregunto a Axl con seriedad.

-Eh… algo así.-señalo Axl, X al escuchar esto se volteo a ver a su compañero Zero con extrañeza ¿A que se estaba refiriendo Zero?. Al verlo fijamente se dio cuenta de que Zero tenía puesto la mirada en otra ubicación, siguió la mirada y se percato de que miraba la azotea de la otra bodega cercana.

-No es coincidencia…-murmuró para si Zero y rápidamente se dirigió a la azotea de la bodega, algo supuso el Hunter Carmesí que simplemente X y Axl le siguieron de inmediato. Una vez arriba de la azotea, Zero inspeccionaba cerca del borde de la bodega de concreto en comparación con la de metal que tenia un ángulo bastante preciso hacia el interruptor.

-Tiene sentido…-señalo Zero quien se dijo así mismo.- desde aquí comenzó…

-Zero… ¿A que quieres llegar?.- pregunto Axl observando extrañado a su compañero. X intento acercarse pero algo piso por accidente como si se quebrara literalmente, levanto el pie e inmediatamente percibió una curiosa piedrita lisa amarilla con uno de sus lados algo quebrado, literalmente.

-Pero… ¿Qué será esto?.- se pregunto, se agachó luego y cogió la piedrita dándose cuenta que solo se trizo sin llegar a quebrarse. X la miro un momento y se levanto para ver a Zero que seguía mirando hacia la otra bodega donde había ocurrido el asesinato de los Mavericks. X se daba cuenta que parecía analizar la situación pero las pruebas no eran suficientes mas cuando recibió por su comunicador un llamado de la Base y contesto inmediatamente.

-Zero… debemos regresar a la Base.- le dijo X una vez que corto comunicación calmadamente.

-Bien…-dijo Zero desviando su mirada de inmediato, de modo que los 3 bajaron de la azotea de aquella bodega sin más que hacer para luego tomar sus Ride Armors y marcharse del lugar dirigiéndose de regreso a la Base.

En otro lugar, en lo que parecía una habitación secreta, una silueta se hallaba sentada frente a una mesa con una lámpara que le daba enfrente de lo que parecía una Automatic Crossbow mientras a lado izquierdo había un organizador pequeño con tornillos, tuercas y demás. Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes evitaban que las chispas que escapan del soldador le dañase, mientras a su lado derecho una bandeja de piezas removidas iba aumentando. Mientras arriba en una repisa, habían algunas cajas amontonadas con algún sello que decía: "Frágil" o "Peligroso". El pequeño cuarto que no media más de 4.50 m², se hallaba tenue mente iluminado por algunos focos con un ducto de aire por el techo.

Aquel cuarto, parecía alguna especie de laboratorio; por un muro, el derecho, colgaban varias Automatic Crossbow de varias formas y aspectos, colgadas al azar sin importar los tamaños. Mas abajo sobre una plataforma que yacía bajo estas, había un montículo de herramientas, soldadores, recipientes con tuercas y otros utensilios de trabajo mecánico, al igual que una colección de bandejas con múltiples formas de agujas disparadoras. Abajo algunos "misteriosos" archiveros en los que se notaban algunos papeles salidos. A lado de este, un perchero de pared donde colgaba una capa marrón algo desgastada, en otro un cinturón grueso multiusos y en otro, unos binoculares junto con uno googles.

Al otro extremo, el izquierdo, había otra mesa metálica con instrumentos de química: matraces, probetas, tubos de ensayos y algunos conductos de vidrio, entre otros; algunas rocas y metales no purificados sobre algunas bandejas. El mechero seguía encendido, burbujeando una extraña sustancia púrpura que se evaporaba y se deslizaba por un tubo hasta condensar se y caer en un recipiente que tenia un pequeño tubo, goteando en un recipiente con algún tipo de metal.

En un lado, una pequeña serie de repisas que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la mesa, llenas de piedras, minerales y metales. Algunos todavía con sedimentos mientras otros estaban marcados con algún número y letra.

Más arrinconado, cerca de una puerta de doble forjado con una enorme y fuerte cerradura de palanca, había una criatura mecánica dormitando, recostada en lo que parecía para "el" una cama bajo una repisa donde había un computadora con un teclado integrado que había quedado prendida dejándose ver, una lista de Mavericks buscados. La criatura oculta, se movió como si estuviera inquieta, bostezo mostrando su mandíbula de dientes afilados, abriendo los ojos en tanto se estiraba y salía para dejarse ver a la poca luz. Se parecía como un reptil cuadrúpedo, mas como un dragón de armadura blanca grisácea con franjas azules sin extraños ornamentos, lisa pero más o menos detrás de los hombros había 2 aberturas como un tapón semi esférico, la cola era larga como un látigo y punzante con una terminal de rombo en ella. Alrededor de la cabeza una serie de cuernos. Sus garras eran gruesas, brillantes y de un color plomo oscuro mientras que sus ojos de pupila alargada eran de un amarillo ámbar. Se movía distinguida mente, con la cabeza en alto y el pecho salido sin exagerar, acercándose a la persona que yacía muy metida a lo suyo. La miro un momento y se sentó en 2 patas, las cuales, las delanteras tenían una cuchilla pequeña que sobresalía; enrollando su cola como los gatos, miro a su compañera dejando entonces escapar un comentario:

-Ama…-le llamo a la silueta, la voz de este era como un jovencito de unos 15 a 16 años.- ¿Estas segura de continuar?.- pregunto dudosamente.

La silueta dejo el soldador y se viró lentamente en la silla giratoria, para quitarse los visores que ocultaban sus ojos. Era una joven humana de no más de 20 años, media entre 1.56m de altura y pesaba un promedio de 52 kilogramos, contextura bien definida sin exagerar, tez semi-clara, cabello castaño oscuro algo alborotado, nariz pequeña y ojos de color ámbar. Vestía una blusa negra sin mangas con un cuello alto, tipo tortuga; una falda beige y bajo de esta, unos legins negros y largos, tenia botas que le llegaban por debajo de rodilla color marrón oscuro. Sus manos cubiertos por los guantes se los quito dejándose ver unos guantes negros más delgados en ellos. Sonrió levemente entonces y miro a su compañero, diciendo con toda seguridad:

-Si…-se levanto alejándose de la mesa de trabajo dirigiéndose a la computadora, revisando cuidadosamente la lista de los Mavericks.- tendremos buenas recompensas si cazamos a los que siguen… Drake.- se dirigió a su compañero que la miraba fijamente.- sabes… hay una recompensa de 150, 000, 000 por un grupo de 5 miembros de clase B.- comento con un aire de ánimos a su compañero.

-Hmm…-hizo un gesto disgusto, dejando sacar un suspiro para luego añadir.- pero no es…-hizo una mueca.- sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Lo se…-contesto la chica, mirándolo seriamente.- pero esta noche seguimos con la cacería…y necesito tu apoyo.- se inclino acercándose a su compañero con una sonrisa y una mirada suplicante.- vamos….-luego dijo con voz burlona.- ¿Al menos que tengas un plan mejor en mente?.-le pregunto insistentemente.

Drake, el dragón-reploid miro hacia un lado tratando de evadir la mirada de su compañera, para luego mirar a su compañera que esperaba una respuesta; derrotado por ninguna alternativa que podría llegar a su mente, bajo su cabeza contestándole:

-Bueno… -dijo sin muchos ánimos.- que mas da...- dejo escapar, sabia que su ama había ganado esta vez aunque todavía parecía inquieto puesto que cada vez se metían en asuntos mas complejos y oscuros dentro del margen de la sociedad de los Mavericks hasta que, algo le llego de repente.- ¡Oie, Ama!...un favor antes de comenzar nuestra jugada…-le pidió.

-¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber la chica curiosamente.

-Nada de tu sello personal.- dejo salir Drake como para luego dar una vuelta sobre si mismo y recostarse en el suelo.

-Esta bien…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica y regreso a la mesa de trabajo donde continuaría con el mantenimiento de la Automatic Crossbow. Aunque se detuvo para tomar de un recipiente negro con un paño rojo de terciopelo dentro, las piedritas amarillas que yacían ahí resguardadas.- Ámbar…-dejo escapar como un susurro y la regreso al recipiente para luego continuar con su trabajo.- Creo que no podré cumplirte eso…Drake.-se rió para si misma sabiendo que Drake se daba cuenta de ello.

De vuelta a la Base Hunter, X había pedido Alia investigar sobre las muestras del asalto de esa mañana, cosa que no tardo mucho en ser resuelta. Un rato después, Alia llamo a X, Zero y Axl para que vieran los resultados.

-Bueno…-señalo Alia, aquella reploid de cabello rubio y armadura rosa, claro esta, que su trabajo no era solo el de operadora sino que también se encargaba de algunos otros asuntos mas.- las muestras que me trajeron fueron algo inusuales…- hizo una pausa mientras tecleaba y aparecía en su pantalla un dibujo tridimensional de la tela y lado de esta una imagen aumentada de un porción de esta.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?.- pregunto Axl que no veía nada raro en la telita esa.-solo veo…-miro de nuevo la imagen.-¡Eso!...

X se acerco tratando de averiguar que era lo raro en aquella muestra de tela por lo que pregunto a Alia:

-¿Entonces que…es lo que la hace diferente?.- se volteo a Alia que simplemente siguió tecleando haciendo que la imagen se tornará de varios colores, entonces el pedazo de tela se vio revelada una verdad oculta.

-Esta tela esta hecha de filamentos de una aleación de Barberita y Austerita junto con filamentos de origen vegetal, en este caso algodón…

-¿Barberita?... ¿Austerita?...- se extraño X.- ¿No son metales, cierto?.- quiso saber, puesto que era muy raro usar esos tipos de materiales.

-No son metales…son aleaciones…-continuo Alia, tecleando apareciendo 2 ventanas en las que se mostraba ciertas gráficas con un porcentaje de metales y un listado de utilidades de tal metal.- La Barberita es aleación de cobre, níquel, estaño y silicio… muy resistente al ácido sulfúrico y al agua salada… mientras que la Austerita es una disolución sólida de carbono a hierro, resiste al desgaste continuo…-Alia se detuvo un momento.- pero la fusión de ambos elementos es pesado… y quien sea que halla creado tal tela, es imposible creer que sea tan liviano…

-¿Por qué liviano?.- quiso saber Zero que seguía mirando el dibujo tridimensional.- no tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo…

-Zero… la tela es muy delgada y por lo tanto es liviana…pero si contiene estos filamentos.- teclea de nuevo y aparece un dibujo tridimensional de un reploid y sobre este una capa.- es difícil pensar en que se puede mover con facilidad con una tela como esta…

-¿Qué hay de las otras muestras?.- quiso saber X insistentemente.

-Bueno…-desaparece las ventanas y aparece otra con un dibujo tridimensional de una aguja metálica y una imagen de aumento.- descubrí que esta creada por una aleación distinta…Ceraluminio y Moscovita… el primero es un aleación metálica pero el segundo… no lo es…es un mineral…

-Explícate…-señalo Zero algo serio ante lo que dijo Alia.

-El Ceraluminio es aleación metálica de aluminio, cobre, níquel, hierro, silicio, magnesio y cerio.- dijo Alia mostrando la barra de porcentaje de cada metal.- y es usada en construcción aeronáutica…

-Eso tiene sentido…-dijo Zero.

-Necesitaba de un metal fuerte que fuera liviano a la vez…-dijo X.

-¿Pero y ese mineral…? El…-trataba de recordar el nombre de esa "roca" Axl.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-¿Moscovita?.- dijo Alia.

-¡Si, ese!...Mosco…¡Mos-como-sea!.-dijo Axl algo molesto por no saberse el nombre de esa piedra rara, le daba muy mal saber el nombre raro de cosas así.

-Moscovita…-dijo calmada mente Alia.- bueno tiene mucho que ver, según Pallete.-tecleo un dibujo tridimensional del mineral.- es del grupo de los Filósilicatos y tiene dureza 2-3, pero mas que nada es utilizado como aislante térmico y eléctrico…

-¿Y?...-comenzó a molestarse Axl por que no entendía mucho de lo que estaba hablando.

-Bueno verán…-teclea y aparece un "simulacro" de los efectos de esa combinación.- las flechas al ser livianas tiene un ligero peso por el metal, que al llegar con la velocidad aplicada.- ven como es dispara la flecha hacia el dibujo tridimensional del reploid.- hacen contacto con los sistemas funcionales de un reploid, como el metal es conductor y el mineral no, hacen un corto y por lo tanto queman el sistema.- teclea un segundo simulacro donde varias flechas son disparadas.- al parecer…Pallete averiguo la forma en que mato esos Mavericks… disparo varias veces y como hubo muchos cortos, era de suponer que eso los mataba con rapidez…

-Ya veo…por eso no había muchas evidencias…-señalo Zero.- es astuto…¿Pero que clase de arma seria capaz de lanzar tan magnitud de velocidad?.

X observo atentamente el simulacro, tenia coherencia sobre las extrañas aleaciones pero algo no encajaba.

-¿Y sobre la tercera evidencia?.-pregunto algo inquieto X.

-¡Ah… esa piedrita!.- Alia parecía muy sorprendida.- bueno… no necesitamos hacerle mucho.- la saco y se la mostró a X.- es Ámbar…X… se usa para joyería, no tiene mucho que ver… me sorprende que me lo preguntaras.

-Ámbar… ¿Eh?.- dijo X.- y no, no es por nada…solo quería saber que era…-sonrió levemente pero en su mente ya comenzaba analizar sobre las razones por el cual una "gema" como esa podría hallarse en tal lugar.- puede ser…- pero alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

-X, ¿Estas bien?...-pregunto Alia al verlo así de sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?... ¡No, no, estoy bien!... creo que estoy pensando que… ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!.- entonces sin mas que decir, se fue dejando a sus compañeros algo extrañados por tal comportamiento tan repentino.

Una vez, caminando solo por los pasillos de la Base, X comenzó a buscar analizar las razones por las cuales, el Maverick podía haber llevado una "gema" y habérselo caído de improvisto:

-Puede ser que era algún amuleto… pero si fuera su amuleto ¿Por qué no tenia algún otro aditamento?.- X pensó un poco mas.- puede que halla sido parte de algún adorno de su arma o armadura… pero no, no puede ser, es muy pequeña.- pensó de nuevo, varias razones y cosas en que pudieron haber sido las razones hasta que se detuvo.- tal vez es un sello… un sello personal…pero ¿Por qué dejar un sello si así puede ser delatado con facilidad? O tal vez, tal vez… esta involucrado en algo mas…- volvió a recordar y de nuevo volvió a mirar la piedrita, la gema que había tomado sin que se dieran cuenta Alia y sus compañeros, Zero y Axl en el momento. Esa misteriosa gema amarilla que de cierto modo era muy hermosa.- Ámbar…- dijo X.- El Ámbar… ahora entiendo…

ontesto la chica, mirándolo seriamente.- pero esta noche seguimos con la cacería…y necesito tu apoyo.- se inclino acercándose a su compañero con una sonrisa y una mirada suplicante.- vamos….-luego dijo con voz burlona.- ¿Al menos que tengas un plan mejor en mente?.-le pregunto insistentemente.

Drake, el dragón-reploid miro hacia un lado tratando de evadir la mirada de su compañera, para luego mirar a su compañera que esperaba una respuesta; derrotado por ninguna alternativa que podría llegar a su mente, bajo su cabeza contestándole:

-Bueno… -dijo sin muchos ánimos.- que mas da...- dejo escapar, sabia que su ama había ganado esta vez aunque todavía parecía inquieto puesto que cada vez se metían en asuntos mas complejos y oscuros dentro del margen de la sociedad de los Mavericks hasta que, algo le llego de repente.- ¡Oie, Ama!...un favor antes de comenzar nuestra jugada…-le pidió.

-¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber la chica curiosamente.

-Nada de tu sello personal.- dejo salir Drake como para luego dar una vuelta sobre si mismo y recostarse en el suelo.

-Esta bien…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica y regreso a la mesa de trabajo donde continuaría con el mantenimiento de la Automatic Crossbow. Aunque se detuvo para tomar de un recipiente negro con un paño rojo de terciopelo dentro, las piedritas amarillas que yacían ahí resguardadas.- Ámbar…-dejo escapar como un susurro y la regreso al recipiente para luego continuar con su trabajo.- Creo que no podré cumplirte eso…Drake.-se rió para si misma sabiendo que Drake se daba cuenta de ello.

De vuelta a la Base Hunter, X había pedido Alia investigar sobre las muestras del asalto de esa mañana, cosa que no tardo mucho en ser resuelta. Un rato después, Alia llamo a X, Zero y Axl para que vieran los resultados.

-Bueno…-señalo Alia, aquella reploid de cabello rubio y armadura rosa, claro esta, que su trabajo no era solo el de operadora sino que también se encargaba de algunos otros asuntos mas.- las muestras que me trajeron fueron algo inusuales…- hizo una pausa mientras tecleaba y aparecía en su pantalla un dibujo tridimensional de la tela y lado de esta una imagen aumentada de un porción de esta.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?.- pregunto Axl que no veía nada raro en la telita esa.-solo veo…-miro de nuevo la imagen.-¡Eso!...

X se acerco tratando de averiguar que era lo raro en aquella muestra de tela por lo que pregunto a Alia:

-¿Entonces que…es lo que la hace diferente?.- se volteo a Alia que simplemente siguió tecleando haciendo que la imagen se tornará de varios colores, entonces el pedazo de tela se vio revelada una verdad oculta.

-Esta tela esta hecha de filamentos de una aleación de Barberita y Austerita junto con filamentos de origen vegetal, en este caso algodón…

-¿Barberita?... ¿Austerita?...- se extraño X.- ¿No son metales, cierto?.- quiso saber, puesto que era muy raro usar esos tipos de materiales.

-No son metales…son aleaciones…-continuo Alia, tecleando apareciendo 2 ventanas en las que se mostraba ciertas gráficas con un porcentaje de metales y un listado de utilidades de tal metal.- La Barberita es aleación de cobre, níquel, estaño y silicio… muy resistente al ácido sulfúrico y al agua salada… mientras que la Austerita es una disolución sólida de carbono a hierro, resiste al desgaste continuo…-Alia se detuvo un momento.- pero la fusión de ambos elementos es pesado… y quien sea que halla creado tal tela, es imposible creer que sea tan liviano…

-¿Por qué liviano?.- quiso saber Zero que seguía mirando el dibujo tridimensional.- no tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo…

-Zero… la tela es muy delgada y por lo tanto es liviana…pero si contiene estos filamentos.- teclea de nuevo y aparece un dibujo tridimensional de un reploid y sobre este una capa.- es difícil pensar en que se puede mover con facilidad con una tela como esta…

-¿Qué hay de las otras muestras?.- quiso saber X insistentemente.

-Bueno…-desaparece las ventanas y aparece otra con un dibujo tridimensional de una aguja metálica y una imagen de aumento.- descubrí que esta creada por una aleación distinta…Ceraluminio y Moscovita… el primero es un aleación metálica pero el segundo… no lo es…es un mineral…

-Explícate…-señalo Zero algo serio ante lo que dijo Alia.

-El Ceraluminio es aleación metálica de aluminio, cobre, níquel, hierro, silicio, magnesio y cerio.- dijo Alia mostrando la barra de porcentaje de cada metal.- y es usada en construcción aeronáutica…

-Eso tiene sentido…-dijo Zero.

-Necesitaba de un metal fuerte que fuera liviano a la vez…-dijo X.

-¿Pero y ese mineral…? El…-trataba de recordar el nombre de esa "roca" Axl.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-¿Moscovita?.- dijo Alia.

-¡Si, ese!...Mosco…¡Mos-como-sea!.-dijo Axl algo molesto por no saberse el nombre de esa piedra rara, le daba muy mal saber el nombre raro de cosas así.

-Moscovita…-dijo calmada mente Alia.- bueno tiene mucho que ver, según Pallete.-tecleo un dibujo tridimensional del mineral.- es del grupo de los Filósilicatos y tiene dureza 2-3, pero mas que nada es utilizado como aislante térmico y eléctrico…

-¿Y?...-comenzó a molestarse Axl por que no entendía mucho de lo que estaba hablando.

-Bueno verán…-teclea y aparece un "simulacro" de los efectos de esa combinación.- las flechas al ser livianas tiene un ligero peso por el metal, que al llegar con la velocidad aplicada.- ven como es dispara la flecha hacia el dibujo tridimensional del reploid.- hacen contacto con los sistemas funcionales de un reploid, como el metal es conductor y el mineral no, hacen un corto y por lo tanto queman el sistema.- teclea un segundo simulacro donde varias flechas son disparadas.- al parecer…Pallete averiguo la forma en que mato esos Mavericks… disparo varias veces y como hubo muchos cortos, era de suponer que eso los mataba con rapidez…

-Ya veo…por eso no había muchas evidencias…-señalo Zero.- es astuto…¿Pero que clase de arma seria capaz de lanzar tan magnitud de velocidad?.

X observo atentamente el simulacro, tenia coherencia sobre las extrañas aleaciones pero algo no encajaba.

-¿Y sobre la tercera evidencia?.-pregunto algo inquieto X.

-¡Ah… esa piedrita!.- Alia parecía muy sorprendida.- bueno… no necesitamos hacerle mucho.- la saco y se la mostró a X.- es Ámbar…X… se usa para joyería, no tiene mucho que ver… me sorprende que me lo preguntaras.

-Ámbar… ¿Eh?.- dijo X.- y no, no es por nada…solo quería saber que era…-sonrió levemente pero en su mente ya comenzaba analizar sobre las razones por el cual una "gema" como esa podría hallarse en tal lugar.- puede ser…- pero alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

-X, ¿Estas bien?...-pregunto Alia al verlo así de sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?... ¡No, no, estoy bien!... creo que estoy pensando que… ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!.- entonces sin mas que decir, se fue dejando a sus compañeros algo extrañados por tal comportamiento tan repentino.

Una vez, caminando solo por los pasillos de la Base, X comenzó a buscar analizar las razones por las cuales, el Maverick podía haber llevado una "gema" y habérselo caído de improvisto:

-Puede ser que era algún amuleto… pero si fuera su amuleto ¿Por qué no tenia algún otro aditamento?.- X pensó un poco mas.- puede que halla sido parte de algún adorno de su arma o armadura… pero no, no puede ser, es muy pequeña.- pensó de nuevo, varias razones y cosas en que pudieron haber sido las razones hasta que se detuvo.- tal vez es un sello… un sello personal…pero ¿Por qué dejar un sello si así puede ser delatado con facilidad? O tal vez, tal vez… esta involucrado en algo mas…- volvió a recordar y de nuevo volvió a mirar la piedrita, la gema que había tomado sin que se dieran cuenta Alia y sus compañeros, Zero y Axl en el momento. Esa misteriosa gema amarilla que de cierto modo era muy hermosa.- Ámbar…- dijo X.- El Ámbar… ahora entiendo…


	3. Chapter 3

X busca alguna evidencia de "El Ámbar", el asesino en serie de la ciudad y buscado en varias ciudades, sin saber X conoce a una chica… que lo cautiva… quien en realidad es al que andan buscando…pero "El Ámbar" ¿Acaso se da cuenta de quien es este Hunter? CAPITULO II MIRADA AMBAR Por la Base Hunter el Hunter Zero buscaba a su compañero X; desde tras las evidencias y las explicaciones de Alia sobre las cualidades de ese nuevo Maverick, algo parecía haber perturbado a X. Zero no comprendía que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos y mas cuando se retiro de esa manera tan inusual en el. Zero se le vino aquel momento de repente: -Flash Back- -¿Y sobre la tercera evidencia?.-pregunto algo inquieto X. -¡Ah… esa piedrita!.- Alia parecía muy sorprendida.- bueno… no necesitamos hacerle mucho.- la saco y se la mostró a X.- es Ámbar…X… se usa para joyería, no tiene mucho que ver… me sorprende que me lo preguntaras. -Ámbar… ¿Eh?.- dijo X.- y no, no es por nada…solo quería saber que era…-sonrió levemente pero andaba pensativo hasta que alguien le saco de sus pensamientos. -X, ¿Estas bien?...-pregunto Alia al verlo así de sumiso en sus pensamientos. -¿Ah?... ¡No, no, estoy bien!... creo que estoy pensando que… ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!.- entonces sin mas que decir, se fue dejando a sus todos algo extrañados por tal comportamiento tan repentino. -Fin Flash Back- Zero se detuvo en su búsqueda y analizo en su memoria la mirada que en ese momento tenia X. Parecía algo sumiso e inquieto por algo, tal vez por el hecho de aquella palabra que hizo efecto en el repentinamente. -Ámbar…-miro un momento el suelo.- Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que inquietaba a X con eso?.- y continuo sin saber que no lo iba a encontrar en la Base en esos momentos. - Afuera de la Base, en su búsqueda por hallar alguna pista sobre "El Ámbar", X merodeaba sin un rumbo fijo por una plaza. En sus manos yacía la gema tan poco usual que difícilmente podría hallar un lugar explícito sobre la procedencia de esta. X no estaba seguro pero tenía la certeza de al menos hallar un punto clave sobre quien podría ser un vínculo con "El Ámbar". Aunque no estaba seguro, el hecho por el que un Maverick habría de haber dejado una prueba, simple e irracional en una escena de crimen. Cabía señalar que era un sello de presentación o quizá era alguna pertenencia de importancia, más la extrañeza de que no había ni huellas o algo raro ni siquiera algún otro material adherido a la gema. Lo desconcertaba, era complejo y le parecía bastante obvio que "el Maverick" tenia experiencia en esas cosas. -Esto será difícil…-se dijo así mismo y camino entre una plaza algo transitada donde se hallaban algunas tiendas e incluso joyerías, decidiendo probar suerte para ver si alguien podría decirle algo al respecto. Entro cuidadosamente a una joyería algo nervioso, puesto que era la primera vez que venia a uno de esas tantas tiendas en que los humanos entraban para comprar algo ocasionalmente. Había un mostrador con un vidrio arriba y al frente donde se hallaban montadas unas cuantas alhajas bien ordenadas brillando por unos pequeños focos. En los muros había unos estantes con vidrios donde también yacían algunas alhajas de otro metal diferente, un brillante y precioso plateado, iluminados igualmente por focos; por lo que X simplemente los observo cuidadosamente. El lugar era simple sin decoraciones extravagantes, pintado de blanco, con los marcos de las vitrinas doradas y plateadas, con los fondos de los estantes en azul aterciopelado, solo un candelabro colgando del techo, lo que le atrajo la atención y algo "elegante", tal vez ese era el punto. Estaba observando tranquilamente cuando una voz le llamo. -Disculpa…¿Necesita algo?.- pregunto, X se volteo y se percato de una joven que le miraba tranquilamente. -Ah… pues…-y miro de nuevo su mano, descubriendo que en ella yacía aun la gema.- quisiera saber si ustedes…-le mostró la gema a la joven que la tomo con delicadeza.- no se mucho de estas cosas… así que-pero le interrumpió. -¿Quiere saber el valor, cierto?.- le pregunto dulcemente.- esta bien… espere un momento.- la joven salio un momento y al poco rato regreso con un joven que tenia una especie de binoculares de lente pequeño sobre la cabeza.- Bueno, déjeme ver…-tomo la piedra y examinándola con cuidado dijo.-bueno es un Ámbar genuino… no tiene signos de haber sido usado en algún tipo de orfebrería.- lo miro de nuevo, apareciendo una leve sonrisa.- si no cabe duda, esta impecable solo por ese trizado pero no hay nada que no se arregle con un lijado por lo que le podría decir que es un gema de "colección". -¿Colección? ¿A que se refiere?.- pregunto X ante ello. -Que esta clase de "gemas" son exclusivas para coleccionistas o joyeros… -dijo la joven.- ¿Usted es alguna clase de coleccionista?.- pregunto pero antes que X pudiera contestar la joven supuso: -¡Ay ya veo!, seguramente es nuevo y busca a los coleccionistas… bueno tenemos ciertas referencias de quien puede ayudarle para contactarse y-pero X le interrumpió, la chica hablaba muy rápido que X parecía incómodo ante ello. -¡No, no, no!.- decía sacudiendo las manos como queriendo decir algo.- es que estoy buscando-pero de nuevo la chica le interrumpió con un gesto de aprobación. -¡Ya se! quiere buscar a un experto en esto que se lo pueda comprar o ponerle un precio, conozco a alguien que seguramente se lo comprara.- exclamo la joven y rápidamente como se fue regreso con una pequeña computadora portátil.- veamos…-tecleo rápidamente.-talvez…no ¡Ah este quizá!, no tiene un carácter…-hace una mueca de "no".- tal vez este…-y la chica continuo, el joven solo miraba a su compañera y le hizo una seña a X que parecía estupefacto ante el comportamiento de la joven entusiasmada, X haciéndole caso se acerco a el. -Mire… tome su gema y se puede ir en calma, discúlpeme por la exaltación de mi compañera, se emociona en ocasiones…-le entrego de nuevo el Ámbar.-una cosa…le dijo, busque a alguien conocida como Voltaire… ella le ayudara.- inmediatamente le dio una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección, X no dijo nada; y agradecido salio silenciosamente de la joyería, aun cuando la chica continuo y continuo hablando y hablando cada vez mas alto. Una vez afuera, X soltó un suspiro de alivio, tal vez por que ya no oiría a la insistente chica de la joyería que parecía recordarle a Axl en algunas ocasiones o quizás por que al fin había encontrado, una persona que le podría ayudar con el origen de la gema. - La mañana ya había iluminado el lugar y los rayos tenues del sol iluminaban los vitrales de enfrente haciendo resaltar unas repisas del lado derecho donde se exponían algunas piedras. Mientras la puerta de vidrio se dejaba ver un letrero: "Rocks and Minerals Voltaire's". Era pequeño y sin mucho estilo, el color beige en las paredes y el piso blanco le daba un toque cálido al lugar. Los estantes de la tienda tenían exhibiciones de rocas de varios tamaños, formas y colores, enumerados con el nombre de la clasificación e incluso había algunos reservados en el mostrador de cubierta azul aterciopelada, muy raros que permanecían bajo llave. Tras el mostrador estaba una pequeña computadora en una esquina y una caja fuerte en el muro hacia la derecha, además de una mesa pequeña a la izquierda junto a una puerta de vidrio, en esa mesa metálica yacían algunos instrumentos para inspeccionar rocas y minerales. La puerta deslizable, se abrió hacia la izquierda dejando entrar a un reploid azul quien observo sinuosa mente el lugar, percatándose de la organización de lo ya exhibido. Se acerco al mostrador y sin ver a nadie, llamo tratando de saber si alguien podría ayudarle. -Disculpe ¿Hay alguien aquí?.- pregunto y espero un momento.- ¿Podrían ayudarme?.- pregunto de nuevo, esperando un momento mirando ocasionalmente la puerta tras el mostrador. -Espere, ahora le atiendo…-dijo una voz suave tras la puerta del otro lado. Entonces salio una joven de la puerta; vestía un vestido blanco con detalles azules en los costados con botones amarillos y en la falda que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, sus brazos tenían puestos unos guantes largos que le llegaban a los codos, que hacían juego con sus botas blancas hasta la rodilla. Pero algo… le cautivo… por unos momentos cuando observo su rostro; su cabellera castaña oscura algo alborotada estaba sujetaba por una diadema blanca, su tez semi-clara dejaba notar una leve sonrisa… y fueron aquellos ojos color ámbar que se vieron más… "lindos"… por unos segundos tornándose mas claros y amarillos por un tenue rayo de luz. La joven al ver la expresión del reploid mirarle así, se incómodo, asustándose un poco, de modo que pregunto nerviosa ante el extraño reploid: -¿E-esta bien?.- pregunto la joven acercándose al mostrador cuidadosamente.- Disculpe… ¿Necesita algo?.- El reploid azul reacciono, avergonzándose, parpadeo enseguida y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para reírse de su comportamiento tan irrespetuoso. -Perdóneme, es que no salgo mucho…y creo que me quede viéndole.-dijo ruborizado.- es que tiene… unos ojos muy lindos…-la joven se ruborizó un poco al oír tal cosa y sonrió levemente a lo que el reploid azul, se ruborizo y comenzó exaltarse.- ¡Perdone, perdone!.- se disculpo de nuevo, desviando la mirada aunque no sabia por que le había dicho eso. -No descuide…no es la primera vez.- dijo la joven soltando una risita. El reploid azul, se tranquilizó y suspiro aliviado de no sentir un poco mas de vergüenza aunque seguía sin saber por que había dicho eso. La joven miraba ya mas calmada el reploid, aunque el reploid azul se sonrojaba por haberle dicho eso así que se volvió a disculpar: -Le pido disculpas, sinceramente.- le dijo apenado. -No hay problema…-repuso la joven.- Dígame ¿Quién es usted y que necesita? -X, Capitan X del Equipo 17 de los Maverick Hunters…-respondió el reploid azul. -¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda...?.- pregunto la joven extrañada pero parecía sorprendida por la llegada de aquel Hunter al lugar, puesto que jamás había pasado anteriormente. Entonces X coloco su mano, sobre el mostrador: -Vine para ver si podía ayudarme…-inmediatamente dejo en el mostrador la gema que había traído consigo todo el camino, aquella piedrecilla amarilla y lisa, el ámbar.- a saber la procedencia de esta gema… La joven miro al Hunter con extrañeza y luego pregunto dudando de tal petición: -¿Acaso no los Hunters saben como hacer los análisis?...creí que eso era parte del trabajo de los Hunters.- señalo la joven, algo nerviosa. -La verdad… no hay muchas evidencias… pero me dijeron que podría ayudarme.- le contesto X con un tono serio. La joven sin más; aunque reconocía la procedencia de la tal gema, tomo la delicada gema y la coloco en la mesa de trabajos, examinándola con cuidado. X observaba desde el mostrador cada movimiento de la joven hasta que se detuvo. -Creo que…-la devolvió al mostrador.- no puedo saber con exactitud de donde es…-trajo una especie de microscopio de doble tubo.- mire…-le señalo la joven colocando la piedra. X se acerco y miro cuidadosamente por el instrumento, observando un aumento muy detallado de la gema en proporción.- como podrá ver… no tiene residuos de nada, ni filamentos, ni rasguños, ni quebradizas… bueno una pero es reciente… -Ah perdone…esa fue mi culpa.-dijo X algo apenado. -Oh, descuida…suele pasar.- respondió la joven.-normalmente…-dijo a continuación llamando la atención de X.- estas gemas pueden haber sido expuestas algún tipo de sustancia… para que la gema no pierda su brillo y dureza o sean aclarecidas para que la luz les de mas brillo, además de alguno cambios químicos en la estructuras de estas para usarse en joyerías o armas, sea el caso… aunque…-callo un momento mirando la gema. -¿Qué cosa?.- pregunto X algo intrigado. -Es muy difícil…-se mordió los labios y concluyo.- pero no creo que pueda buscar la procedencia del sujeto al que busca…-le aseguro.- lo siento…-se lamento la joven.- es muy diferente a las anteriores que he visto… -¿Anteriores?.- se extraño X al escuchar eso. -Si sucede que los coleccionistas o geólogos que vienen, me han traído algunas de estas gemas y en comparación…-se viró dirigiéndose a la mesa de trabajo donde tomo una de las cuantas gemas trayéndola al mostrador sacando cuidadosamente el ámbar y colocando uno nuevo.- observe… -Es mas oscura…-añadió X al ver que el Ámbar muestra era diferente a la anterior por el microscopio.- son diferentes… -Si pero si se fija…-le mostró ambas gemas.- a simple vista son iguales…pero esta.- acerco la de la mano derecha.- es el Ámbar que me trajo usted… mientras esta otra.- acerco la izquierda… -es la que le enseñe ¿No se os parecen?.- pregunto. -Si…-dijo con tono apagado X, la joven vio una expresión de desilusión. -No es lo que esperaba...-señalo la joven al verlo así. -Descuide…esta bien.- le contesto sonriéndole de nuevo y entonces observo que la joven sonreía mirándolo con esos ojos amarillos. X se ruborizó, nunca había visto unos ojos así y la chica se sintió otra vez nerviosa, X reacciono de nuevo desviando la mirada apenado. -Perdone…-dijo X apenado. -No…descuide.-dijo la joven algo ruborizada, la joven nunca había estado en tal situación, tan repetitiva mente que se le hizo gracioso y curioso a la vez. X suspiro diciendo con voz profunda: -Al menos se que fue modificada…-dijo X, la joven reacciono y le miro, mas X volvió a tomar la gema.- Me disculpo nuevamente por lo que sucedió anteriormente…señorita.-dijo X. -Tika…Tika Voltaire.- contesto la joven con amabilidad.- puede llamarme Tika…-le propuso la joven con una leve sonrisa. X sonrió agradecido, decidio a marcharse aunque su mirada cambio de expresión cuando la joven le dijo curiosamente: -¿Volveré a verlo por aquí?.- X se ruborizó un poco al escuchar tal pregunta y se volteo antes de salir por la puerta, tratando de no verla a los ojos aunque no pudo. X no sabia por que le pasaba eso, tal vez porque nunca había observado de cerca, hace tanto tiempo, a los humanos…Quizá el Dr. Cain había sido una excepción puesto que era un hombre anciano y lo había visto muchas veces, acostumbrado a verlo pero la joven que acababa de conocer, tenia algo que la hacia distinta a otro humano que hubiera conocido. Por ello no podía dejarla de mirar a los ojos, esos ojos amarillos tan lindos y a la vez distintos, profundos como la gema que yacía en sus manos. X se viró para contestarle con una última sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor en su rostro: -Tal vez vuelva a venir…-dijo X y dando media vuelta con una sonrisa se fue, saliendo del establecimiento. La nombrada ''Tika'' observo a X irse, hasta que ya no lo vio, miro hacia el suelo y ante el reflejo del vidrio del mostrador embozo una ligera sonrisa. Comenzando a decirse así misma: -Que curioso…-se sonrojo levemente.- nunca me había pasado algo así…-entonces tomo la gema y algo como un toque eléctrico le vino, dejándola paralizada por unos instantes.-¡¿Qué fue lo que le dije?!.-reacciono recordando la conversación que le vino como un Flash Back.-Oh no…-inhalo aire profundamente por unos momentos, tratando de calmarse. - X regresaba a la Base Hunter con la mirada cabizbaja mirando la gema en sus manos, cuando se detuvo de repente, en su mente la mirada de la joven se vio plasmada. Se paralizo y cerró los ojos, intentando sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, entonces sacudió la cabeza. -¿Por qué no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?.- se pregunto, intentando evadir la imagen de su mente, esos ojos que lo cautivaron por aquellos segundos.- creo que…- se dijo así mismo, algo sonrojado por la idea.- la volveré a ver… -aunque de nuevo parecía evadir esa idea de su mente.- ¡No, no, no debo pensar en eso!...- miro hacia un lado encontrándose con un ventanal oscuro en el que se veía reflejado, se observo detenidamente hasta que desvió su mirada de nuevo a su mano.-tal vez… pero hay cosas mas importantes…-recordó entonces que el nuevo Maverick debía seguir por ahí, haciendo lo suyo.- El Ámbar… voy a encontrarte…-y con ello dio paso de regreso a la Base Hunter. - De regreso a la tienda: "Rocks and Minerals Voltaire's", la puerta se hallaba cerrada y con seguro, las luces de los estantes apagadas pero tras la puerta del mostrador había una tenue luz traspasándola levemente, iluminando el interior. Ahí tras esa puerta había una sala muy pequeña, un pequeño sofá azul marino pegado a un pequeño muro que era una meseta y detrás de este resaltaba una pequeña cocina-lavadero en blanco y azul celeste bien equipada con una ventana muy arriba casi pegada al techo. El único adorno era una pequeña planta que yacía en la meseta mientras a lado de esta por el lado derecho se levantaba una escalera, ahí arriba estaba la habitación bastante confortable con una cama, una mesita pequeña con una lámpara de noche, una pequeña televisión que era una computadora a la vez en una esquina con una silla y unos estantes con algunos libros e incluso debajo de la cama habían otros mas libros, un espejo en la pared junto a la puerta del pequeño baño y una ventana grande que mantenía cerrada las cortinas. En la cama, la vestimenta de ese día seguía ahí, extendida pero no había nadie, la luz del baño dejaba escapar un vapor, tal vez de la dueña de la casa se había dado una ducha y se marcho. No obstante, ni mucho menos en la cocina en donde lo único que había eran unos cuantos trastes en el fregadero, todo parecía estar quieto y silencioso hasta que un sonido como un rechinido, se escucho, nadie podría suponer que tras la escalera había una pequeña compuerta que revelaba un pasaje que bajaba, estaba oscuro por lo que nadie podía haberlo visto. Aquel pasaje bajaba hasta un cuarto, un poco iluminado con ductos de aire por el techo y bastante grande donde reposaba una Ride Armor modificada de cubiertas color marrón y negro con propulsores y un panel de control complejo, que se hallaba semi-cubierta por una manta y colgado de uno de los manubrios estaba un casco negro de visor oscuro. Por aquella habitación, se hallaban regados herramientas y piezas para armar la Ride Armor, cubiertas distintas y uno que otro aditamento para este; un lanzamisiles o lanza arpón e incluso un propulsor a medio armar, de un lado había una enorme compuerta deslizable que daba a alguna salida oculta. Más al frente estaba una conocida puerta de doble forjado con una fuerte cerradura de palanca, que por cierto estaba semiabierta de la que salio una voz: -¡¿Qué le dijiste que?!.- exclamo eufórico una voz, resultando ser Drake el dragón-reploid. -Lo que oíste…-dijo pacientemente la joven que tenia puesto un conjunto de blusa, leggins y botas negras con una falda gris plomo, y el cabello suelto.- no se me hizo fácil "actuar".-señalo con los dedos.- ante un Hunter, en especial ¡Un Capitan!.-dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante con un gesto de "vergüenza" llevándose más manos a la cabeza mientras se apoyaba con su cuerpo contra la mesa de trabajo. -P-pero…-titubeaba alterado Drake.- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! ¡Se va a dar cuenta!.- bajo la cabeza llevándose las patas delanteras como para cubrirse el rostro con ellas hasta que reacciono de inmediato.-¡Espera!.- exclamo mas calmado.- le preguntaste que si iba a volver ¿No?.- comento con malicia.- ¿O me equivoco?.- la joven volvió a reincorporarse con una expresión de sorpresa al escucharlo. -Si eso le pregunte… -señalo la joven.- que si… "¿Volveré a verlo por aquí?"… a lo que me respondió.- hizo una pausa formándose una sonrisa en sus labios.-… "Tal vez vuelva a venir…"- y se ruborizó cuando recordó lo que le dijo la primera vez que la vio. La joven no se daba cuenta que mientras iba sonriendo, sus mejillas iban sonrojándose de modo que Drake al percatarse, quiso saber: -Oie…¿De que te ríes?.- pregunto extrañado.- estas roja…-entonces algo le vino repentinamente como un rayo.- ¡Ah!, algo hubo…entre tu y ese Hunter ¿Cierto?.- pregunto con picardía a lo que la joven le miro fijamente como si quisiera no ser tan obvia en el asunto y sin pensarlo, le propicio un buen golpe en las narices de Drake.- ¡AUCH!.-se quejo sobándose del golpe.- ¡Oie!.- se calmo por un momento y dijo con tono serio.- dime al menos que te dijo...- le bombardeo con un leve tono de insistencia y seriedad a lo que la joven sin poderlo negar señalo: -Me dijo… que…tenia lindos ojos…-y se sonrojo de nuevo para luego salir del laboratorio secreto hacia la otra habitación mientras su compañero Drake le observaba marcharse aunque su expresión se volvió seria. 


	4. Chapter 4

X quiere conocer a la chica cuyo nombre es Tika Voltaire (El Ámbar), sin saber que se esta enamorando de una Maverick… Zero sigue tras "El Ámbar" y Axl esta de por medio…Pero la nombrada Tika, "El Ámbar" se ve atraída por X…aunque sabe que es un Hunter…y el peligro que conlleva. CAPITULO III SIN PREAMBULOS Eran entre las 11:00 de la mañana y había un gran movimiento en la Base Hunter, como en el día anterior había sucedido 2 asesinatos en serie de la misma manera en que fueron asesinados aquel grupo Mavericks de 15 miembros en aquella noche. "El Ámbar" seguía suelto y por lo que podrían suponer, no era la primera vez que "El Ámbar" se presentaba, según los registros en otras utopías con un Cuartel Hunter, "El Ámbar" solía aparecerse repentinamente y como siempre, dejaba una gema de ámbar en el lugar en su primera aparición. Dejando en claro, que solamente dejaba unas pocas y que por lo tanto, indicaba que mantenía una identidad secreta; por lo que no había muchas evidencias del ataque y mucho menos de algún contacto directo. -"El Ámbar" sigue suelto…-dijo Zero a X, tras ir a ver las escenas de asesinato de aquella mañana. -Eso parece…-dijo X.- y esta vez no dejo su sello… tal como decían los reportes.- concluyo. -Debe ser un aficionado…-señalo Axl algo molesto puesto que le hacia recordar cuando era parte de Red Alert y había hecho ese tipo de misiones.-pero es bueno…-señalo.-demasiado…-dijo esto ultimo con un tono de preocupación. Zero solo lo volteo a ver sin decir nada, "El Ámbar" parecía estar experimentado en tales situaciones que tal vez podría haber estado vinculado con, alguna vez, alguna clase de organización como era el caso de la "Red Alert". Los indicios de ataques y salidas sin evidencias, podrían ser un punto a su favor si lograban localizar algún miembro de alguno de estas organizaciones. De repente Zero le pregunto a Axl: -Axl…-le llamo.- ¿Tu conoces a alguien mas de Red Alert?.- Axl se le quedo viendo y no había sido el único, X se detuvo volteándose algo sorprendido. -¿P-porque me preguntas eso, Zero?.- le pregunto Axl algo incomodo por la pregunta.- Que yo sepa desde que Red fue eliminado… la organización se desintegró…-dijo Axl cabizbajo.- No creo poder encontrar a alguien que sepa… -Tal vez…-indico Zero.-pero alguien debe saber algo de "El Ámbar"…-dijo Zero con seriedad.- por lo que tenemos hasta ahora, ha cometido infiltrados de asesinato, sin tantas evidencias, posee un bajo perfil… una doble identidad y por si fuera poco, existen vínculos en los que ha estado asesinando.- señalo Zero. -¡¿Qué cosa?!.- exclamo X que no sabia parte de ese asunto, excepto Axl que se extraño de esa repentina impresión en X. -Nos enteramos… que 3 de los 7 grupos trabajan en otros asuntos.- dijo Zero.- los otros grupos eran solamente algunos mercenarios y Mavericks organizados que no tenían mucha relación… aunque si compartían "información vital" con estos 3 grupos, aun así, los 3 grupos que asesino, actuó de la misma manera que lo hizo anteriormente… realizo el asalto y los asesino a mano limpia sin evidencias, aunque no existía el sello de presentación hasta hace unos años; "El Ámbar" debió haber formado parte de alguno de estos grupos…-concluyo. -Yo…-dijo X con un tono apagado.- no sabia nada de eso… -Zero… investigo sobre las ejecuciones tan pronto como te fuiste.- dijo Axl más calmado.-quería saber, si había ocurrido anteriormente… y lo hallo tan pronto encontró algunos reportes, de la misma manera en que fueron ejecutados, yo le ayude con lo que sabía...-declaro Axl. -Ya veo…-dijo X. -Lo que me extraña es que estuviste afuera, por bastante tiempo…-comento Zero sin preámbulos. X se sintió algo incómodo por la manera en que se lo decía que simplemente callo observando a Zero, quien parecía algo molesto con el. X no contesto y permaneció callado para desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, aunque el repentino recuerdo del día anterior le había venido de repente: -Flash Back- -¿Volveré a verlo por aquí?.- le pregunto Tika, mirándolo con esos ojos amarillos. X se ruborizó, eran muy lindos esos ojos. Se viró para contestarle con una última sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor en su rostro: -Tal vez vuelva a venir…-le contesto y salio del establecimiento. -Fin Flash Back- Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que Zero se había alejado por el pasillo, solo como es su costumbre y Axl se había quedado con el, preocupado de su comportamiento tan diferente al que solía reconocer en el. Axl seguía mirándolo y quiso saber que le sucedía: -¿X estas bien?.- pregunto pero no le respondió, X miraba hacia otro lado.- ¿X?...-le toco el hombro, logrando llamar la atención de su compañero. -Eh…si.- le contesto X sin voltearlo a ver y siguió otro camino del que Zero había tomado. Axl no parecía convencido de la respuesta siguiéndole aunque X le pedía que no viniera con el; Axl se rehusó hacerle caso. -Digas lo que digas, iré contigo…-le volvió a contestar de forma altanera. -Zero… te necesita.- le dijo con insistencia X, quien quería estar solo. -Zero se las arreglara…-dijo con un tono alegre.- además… has estado muy raro…-le respondió con un tono preocupante.- y como actúas… yo no creo que andes muy bien que digamos. X se detuvo y se volteo a Axl, este simplemente se cruzo de brazos sin decir nada. X sonrió levemente, sin mas, siguió caminando; Axl le siguió de cerca. X parecía, conmovido, por la preocupación de su compañero ante lo que le sucedía y decidió comentarle sobre lo que paso el día anterior. -¿Conociste alguien, entonces?.- pregunto Axl entusiasmado, tal vez porque parecía interesado. -Si…-dijo X con nerviosismo.- iré a verla de nuevo… -cambio de tono de voz inmediatamente como queriendo evitar delatar las razones por las que quería ir.- hay cosas que quisiera preguntarle sobre el asunto de "El Ámbar"… -¿Es una Hunter?.- pregunto de nuevo Axl, parecía ansioso en saberlo. -No…Axl… es una…-trato de buscar la palabra pero no sabía con exactitud a que se dedicaba la chica, Tika.- bueno…es como una de esas expertas en colecciones… de esas… que algunos humanos les gusta hacer…sobre piedras y minerales… -Pues que rara es…-señalo Axl algo burlón pero X no le hizo gracia, Axl se apeno como era de suponer.- perdón, no quise ofender…- X simplemente sonrió por la reacción de su compañero. - -No va a volver…-dijo la chica de los ojos ámbar, quien estaba apoyada con una de sus manos en el mostrador con una expresión de desilusión, llevaba puesto otro conjunto, esta vez uno amarillo con blanco y botones blancos con mangas largas en vez de cortas con los guantes y las botas mas cortos y blancos, miro por un momento el reloj que yacía en su computadora marcando la hora.- ya va siendo hora de cerrar.- y se encaminó a colocar el seguro en la puerta deslizable. En eso, el dragón-reploid, Drake salio por la puerta tras el mostrador para luego salir tras este, de modo que se sentó ahí, observándola. Drake, parecía sentir esa tristeza en ella cuando dejo salir un comentario al respecto: -Seguramente…salio a una misión…-señalo seriamente.- recuerda que es un Hunter…tal vez la situación se agravo y por ello no regreso, ha de estar en reparación o reposo…Las Misiones de los Hunters a veces son muy riesgosas, y lo sabes. La joven se detuvo, en el momento en que colocaba el seguro en las vitrinas y se quedo ahí, inmóvil por unos segundos. Después de un rato, reacciono y continuo, cerrando todas las vitrinas, recogiendo algunos paquetes dirigiendo detrás del mostrador donde los guardo, empezando a guardar en sus respectivos lugares las herramientas de trabajo en el cajón de debajo de la mesita. La chica no quería creer en lo que le decía Drake, sobre la situación de los Hunters. Era cierto, que algunas veces los Hunters se enfrentaban a circunstancias que se a gravaban de tal manera que se volvía peligrosa la misión. Algunos Hunters morían, otros al menos, sobrevivan pero la nombrada ''Tika'' conocía de esos riesgos y mas el hecho por el cual, ella estaba involucrada en los márgenes de la Sociedad Maverick. Entonces, alguien toco el vidrio de la puerta, haciendo exaltar a la chica de un susto, quien rápidamente soltó unas herramientas que cayeron del suelo y se volteo, sorprendiéndose de quien había sido. X se halla frente a la puerta, cerrada, saludándole apenado por lo sucedido. Cuando se volteo hacia la puerta tras el mostrador vio a Drake meterse rápidamente, tan veloz que casi no lo percibió. Se acerco a la puerta, quitando el seguro, de modo que le abrió de inmediato con todavía la impresión de la inesperada visita del Hunter azul y el inusual acompañante de este. X parecía apenado por lo sucedido anteriormente: -Perdona Tika… creo que te asuste…-volteo hacia lo tirado tras el mostrador.- te voy ayudar… -No, no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo.- trato de que X no se pusiera a recoger las herramientas tiradas pero era inevitablemente y de forma muy gentil, le ayudo a pesar que le insistía que ella podía hacerlo.- No era necesario… -Lo se…-respondió X.- pero fue culpa mía… -Axl, el joven Hunter de cabello pelirrojo observaba divertido, tratando de no reírse de lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que presenciaba, podía suponer que X había vuelto por algo que le llamaba la atención ante esa chica, que si no fuera por que X a cada rato evitaba verla, se ruborizaba y volvía disculparse aunque la chica, simplemente sonreía divertida ante sus acciones. -X se trae algo con esa chica…-pensó Axl, divertido con la idea y vio que ambos ya se habían levantado aunque X estaba algo colorado y para ignorarlos, se puso a ver las rocas ahí con sus nombres raros que no tardo en quedarse ahí, intentando pronunciar los nombres de estas. -Ya, no es nada…-dijo Tika con toda naturalidad como si este comportamiento del Hunter azul, X ya fuese algo muy recurrente para ella.- pero te agradezco que me ayudaras…-cogió las herramientas del mostrador en donde las habían dejado y las llevo a la mesita, metiéndolas en el cajón de este.- ¿Y por que volviste? ¿Necesitas ayuda de nuevo?.- pregunto como era de saber, puesto que ya percataba de que el Hunter regreso por algo mas que solo ir a verla y ya. -Bueno…-trato de hallar una excusa y se empezó a revolver en lo que quería decir.- es que… pensé en que… -se detuvo unos segundos.- la verdad…yo quería ver…si tu… este… nosotros… nos podrías ayudar…en algo…-se callo un momento tratando de no ponerse nervioso.- bueno tu sabes… ¿No?... ¿Me ayudarías de nuevo?...-dijo mas calmado.- necesito saber… algo sobre las gemas de ámbar… -¿Cómo que cosas?.- pregunto Tika intrigada por la pregunta.- esas gemas son muy difíciles y rara vez, llegan a mi tienda.- señalo Tika.- no son muy ordinarias y ¿Qué hay con ellas?.- pregunto insistentemente.- ¿Acaso es sobre asuntos Hunters? Si es así… debería estar informada de ello-pero antes que diera una explicación, X interfirió. -¿Sabes algo… sobre quienes te venden o te compran gemas de "ámbar"?.-pregunto insistentemente. Tika no supo que contestar y miro confundida al Hunter azul, por un momento. -No… ¿Por qué?.- contesto la chica algo extrañada.- normalmente son compradores-vendedores comunes…-señalo Tika con naturalidad. X no sabia que más preguntarle y la chica al verlo con esa expresión de decepción, le dijo.- pero…si veo algo extraño… le aviso… X volteo a verla de inmediato, la chica le sonreía y le miraba con esos ojos amarillos, sintiéndose de nuevo… de esa extraña manera. Se sintió nervioso y sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta de que estaba colorado por aquella mirada tan cautivante de aquella chica le estaba dando. X seguía ahí, anonado mirándola cuando le pregunto de manera inesperada sin que el pudiese evitarlo, algo que sorprendió a la chica: -¿Te… gustaría…ir a algún… lado?... conmigo.-pregunto X bastante colorado y nervioso, a lo que Axl dejo sus vagos intentos de acordarse el nombre de esas "piedras" al escuchar tal cosa; la chica le miro atónita.- es que…-empezó a mover las manos de manera inquieta.-quisiera conocerte…mejor… -¿Es una cita?.- pregunto la chica sorprendida e incluso sonrojada; no lo conocía bien pero para ser la primera impresión, X actuaba de una manera…que no tenia palabras para describirse, era muy gentil y de cierta forma, ella percibía buenas acciones en el. X evadía mirarla, parecía ponerse incómodo ante la inesperada situación y más cuando la chica, más tranquila, le observase detenidamente con una de esas miradas que no podía evitar ver, sonriéndole de manera dulce y sincera, le respondió: -Esta bien…-le contesto sonriéndole.- nadie me había…pedido algo…así…-se sonrojo y suspiro aliviada para luego preguntar.- ¿En donde quieres que nos veamos? -Pues… yo…-se sentía inquieto y nervioso que X no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos.- pensaba… en…venir… por ti… ¡Pero si no quieres!¡Esta bien!.-exclamo exaltación, considerándolo como una mala idea y agitó las manos como queriendo decir "no". -Bien…-respondió la chica de forma inmediata y X se le quedo viendo, atónito.- te espero aquí… ¿Cuándo?.- quiso saber la chica para estar lista cuando el viniera por ella. X se ruborizó un poco al verla sonreír. -Mañana… ¿U otro día?...-dijo X, tratando de calmarse un poco aunque estaba mas inquieto. -Mañana…- parecía gustarle la idea.- Mañana…¿A que hora?.- pregunto la chica, tranquila y mirándolo pacientemente, sabia que se ponía nervioso y eso lo exaltaba. -A las 8:00…si te parece…-dijo X, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.- ¿O mas temprano?.- quiso saber, puesto que era entre semana y no quería darle tantas molestias. -Si… así, esta bien, entonces…-se acerco al mostrador, la joven diciendo todo lo planeado.- Mañana… a las 8:00… tu y yo… una cita. -señalo la chica con entusiasmo el "tu y yo".- encantada… te esperare entonces…-finalizo, sonriéndole. X le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida, jalando a Axl del brazo que solo estaba boquiabierto ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, no tenia ni idea y ambos se marcharon. Axl no salía del asombro hasta que X dejo sacar un suspiro de alivio una vez fuera del establecimiento. -¡¿Q-que rayos fue todo eso?!.- exclamo eufórico.- ¡Explícame que paso ahí! ¿Qué fue todo eso de "una cita"?.- reclamaba Axl que seguía sin entender que pasaba. -Es solo para conocerla…- señalo X, comenzando a caminar hacia la Base Hunter un poco mas tranquilo.- me gustaría conocerla… mejor… -¡P-pero X! ¡¿Cómo que "una cita?!.- seguía reclamándole Axl.- Si Zero sabe de esto-pero fue interrumpido por X repentinamente. -No lo debe saber…-dijo X un poco serio.- no quiero que se entere…de esto…-entonces se acerco a Axl como una petición sincera.- por eso, te pido que no le digas nada… -Axl se extraño y levantando una ceja, cruzo de brazos, aunque X le dio sus razones: -Solo te estoy pidiendo que me cubras por esta vez… se que "El Ámbar" anda suelto y es un Maverick peligroso, Zero parece interesarse en el pero…yo…-X bajo su mirada hacia otro lado, acallado por un momento.- yo… solo te pido que no se lo digas… -Axl no entendía y mucho menos la razón "exacta" de esto, aunque sospechaba que había algo entre esa chica y X, que su compañero no le había dicho, percatándose de lo colorado que estaba y lo inquieto que había estado en esos momentos ¿Sentía algún tipo de atracción por esa chica? ¿Y además por una humana?, no lo comprendía y se confundía en solo pensarlo, que a veces no sabia como contestarle. -No entiendo…-dijo Axl fastidiado por pensar en las razones.- esta bien… pero luego me la debes.- propuso a X, quien solo respondió gentilmente con una sonrisa como señal de aceptación. - La joven ''Tika'' había cerrado la tienda, una sensación extraña le invadía mientras cocinaba algo para comer, en tanto Drake la observaba desde el otro lado de la meseta, sobre el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en la meseta y con una expresión de sorprendido y confundido. Parecía otra, desde que había despertado y de repente la vio así de la nada, puesto que quiso saber el origen de esa alegría ¿O acaso se traía algo entre manos?: -Oie… ¿Qué cosa te hace tan feliz?.- pregunto curioso. -¿Te acuerdas del Hunter que te conté? La de la otra vez.- contesto con tono alegre, la chica mientras seguía friendo algo en una sartén que parecía ser cebolla y alguna otra verdura verde y roja.- me pidió tener "una cita".- dijo esto levantando la espátula y guiñándole un ojo. -¿En serio?.- se extraño Drake pero estaba sorprendido.- ¿Una cita?.- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.- eso es raro…-concluyo con un tono de extrañeza. -Si Drake…-dijo la joven sin sorprenderse y añadió algo más a la mezcla, mientras continuaba revolviéndolo.-me es curioso… por que…estaba muy nervioso…-señalo con una mirada.- creo que algo… le llamo en mi… para que me pidiera tal cosa…-añadió con todo seductor, enseguida vertió lo que parecía algún corte de carne y lo revolvió con la mezcla, mientras se cocía, dejo la espátula y se viró hacia Drake.- creo que fue… lo que me dijo…aquella vez…-e inmediatamente regreso a lo que hacia y bajo el fuego a una olla que hervía y la destapó, resultando ser arroz dejando la tapa a un lado.- por que no dejaba… de mirarme…- dijo esto ultimo con un tono suave. -Tal vez sea por…-indico Drake, cosa que inquieto a su ama al momento que sacaba un plato, observándolo por un momento. -¿Eso crees?.- pregunto ella acercando con un tono de voz maliciosa, sin sobresaltos pero Drake no le dio una respuesta y encogió su cuello hacia atras.- si ese Hunter se trae algo…-señalo con una mirada gélida.- tendré que encargarme de el entonces… 


	5. Chapter 5

Los sentimientos se están involucrando pero tanto X y Tika (El Ámbar) parecen saber de ello, sin saberse las cosas se complican para el Hunter ante una inesperada situación con la asesina… pero pasa algo de improvisto… CAPITULO IV PERCEPCIONES Ya eran entre las 7:35, la noche había caído dejándose lucir una noche muy hermosa donde había aparecido una luna llena iluminando aquellos rincones oscuros de la ciudad con su tenue luz blanca. Como era de esperarse, un reploid azul trataba de llegar a tiempo a la hora "citada" con aquella chica…que sin poder evitarlo… No podía dejarla plantada en su… ¿Primera cita? Y aquella idea lo detuvo por un momento. Se volteo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una plaza publica, admirando todo lo que le rodeaba, los faroles iluminaban las calles no muy transitadas, las tiendas y algunos restaurantes se hallaban abiertos con un cálido ambiente en ellos, pero algo le llamo su atención cuando vio delante de el, a una pareja abrazarse de manera "curiosa", la chica estaba feliz pues el joven que la acompañaba le obsequio un hermosa rosa roja y de repente ocurrió… se estaban dando un "beso". Y tan curioso como lo vio, se le vino aquel comentario de hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía con el Dr. Cain: -Flash Back- X había visto una mujer y un hombre darse un abrazo, en medio de un plaza cuando la mujer feliz, se lanzo a darle un abrazo, entonces se acerco a su rostro y lo beso. X veía la escena con curiosidad mientras el Dr. Cain salía de una tienda cuando al salir lo vio observando aquello y se le acerco: -Dr. Cain… ¿Qué están haciendo ellos?.- quiso al verlo parado a su lado. -Se están abrazando…-dijo.- ¿Por qué me preguntas? -Es que se ven… "felices".- añadió X.- y la mujer… lo…-trato de averiguar que era aquella acción.- no se como decirlo… -Es una pareja y seguramente se aman…por eso se besan…-dijo el Dr. Cain.- los humanos se expresan de muchas formas… -¿Por qué?.- quiso saber X.- es muy raro… -No es raro… es el sentimiento y el amor es uno de esos…-dijo el Dr. Cain mientras se daba media vuelta. -¿Usted… alguna vez… amo a alguien?.- pregunto X queriendo saber pero el Dr. Cain solo se volteo con una sonrisa a lo que X no supo que quiso decir con esa respuesta. -Fin Flash Back- -Amor… que cosa tan rara.- se dijo así mismo X y entonces, tuvo una curiosa idea acercándose a lo que parecía un puesto de florería en una esquina, al principio dudaba en hacerlo pero algo lo empujaba hacer tal cosa. Una vez que se acerco, distinguió entre las flores una variedad muy distinguida: azucenas, margaritas, azaleas, begonias, camelias, dalias, escocesas, gladiolos, hortensias, lilas, orquídeas, paraísos, tulipanes, girasoles, violetas, magnolias, rosas y lirios, entre otras más. Era tal la variedad que no se imaginaba que aun existían esas especies de flores, las observo atentamente percatándose de una en peculiar, un lirio blanco y muy hermoso, que resaltaba entre las otras flores. Era muy diferente y en comparación con las otras, este era el único blanco que quedaba, llamo al florero que más lo había estado observando por un rato y se acerco con una sonrisa: -Quisiera llevarme este… señor.- pidió gentilmente X al vendedor. -¡Claro!.- cogió la flor y la envolvió pero X prefirió dejarla así, entonces el vendedor, que era viejo quiso saber.- ¿Es para alguien en especial?. X se ruborizó pero no contesto, a lo que el viejo simplemente se hecho a reír, conocía esas expresiones y a pesar de que era un reploid podía notar esa característica tan delatadora en los jóvenes humanos cuando estaban enamorados. X pago y se marcho sin decir nada, solo un "gracias" pues era muy raro sentirse así pero algo en el, lo hacia sentir así y mirando la blanca flor entre sus manos, una débil sonrisa se dibujo en ella. - Se había puesto un conjunto de vestido azul y blanco con botones rojos de cuello alto y manga larga que llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y en conjunto un cinturón blanco, botas altas en blanco con plataforma roja, guantes blancos con un detalle azul en la muñequera. Llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema que cubría sus orejas en blanco con detalles azules y amarillos. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, se observo al espejo y Drake que había estado ahí, la miro con detenimiento como si viera otra persona. La chica conocía esa expresión y sonrió ante ello mientras terminaba de arreglarse, pintándose como cualquier mujer humana lo hacia a su edad, deteniéndose al momento para contemplarse. L e recordaba a alguien al verse así misma y entonces dejo salir ese sentimiento: -Me parezco a ella…-dijo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a ella misma o a Drake por lo que la miro entrañablemente.- me parezco a mi madre…- se volteo hacia la ventana que estaba abierta por una cortina y contemplo por unos segundos aquella hermosa luna que resplandecía aquella noche. -Ama…-susurro Drake, el sabia que a la joven le dolía recordar aquel sentimiento y tanto como ella, el sabia las razones. No era algo que pudiese definirse con palabras y mucho menos compartir tan dolor, puesto que no era parte, en nada de lo que… según la Sociedad Maverick, debía ser señalado o respondido. No era un sentimiento de tristeza, era más bien… sufrimiento y rencor, amargura y tentación… -No…-dijo interrumpiendo ese mar de emociones contradictorias.- no debo pensar en eso…-señalo para si misma y como si la mente le jugara, la imagen de aquel Hunter azul, le llego de manera repentina. Recordar esa gentileza y aquella maravillosa sonrisa que a pesar de su nerviosa actitud, le vino un…curioso sentimiento. Uno extraño en verdad pues era un reploid y eso jamás le había pasado. Entonces se ruborizó, cuando resonaban por su mente la conversación y los gestos de aquel Hunter, soltando una risita. -X…-se dijo así misma y oyó que alguien la llamaba afuera, aparto su mirada del espejo y se asomo por la ventana; Drake le siguió cada movimiento con curiosidad. Entonces quedo encantada, ahí estaba el mirando hacia arriba como si la estuviera esperando con una bella flor blanca entre manos y le sonrió, para luego alejarse corriendo para bajar. Drake siguió ahí, recostado en la cama, mirando como su ama se marchaba al momento que le decía un "adiós" con una sonrisa. Escucho abrir y cerrar las puertas, pero no iba a quedarse ahí y se acerco a la ventana junto a la parte no arrimada de la cortina, observándolos a ambos. El Hunter azul parecía nervioso y con cariño le entrego la flor, cosa que pareció sorprenderle a la chica quien inhalo el dulce aroma de aquella flor, dándole una mirada a X; estaba agradecida con ese detalle que X no se espero que la joven le agarrase del brazo y sin mas, ambos se fueron en caminando a algún lugar que X parecía decirle aunque Drake no iba a quedarse ahí. - X estaba muy nervioso y colorado, la sola idea de que una joven humana le abrazase del brazo no era algo que se esperaba pero…le gustaba. La joven parecía muy agradecida por aquel detalle tan sencillo, un lirio blanco y precioso yacía aferrado a su pecho con delicadeza como si fuera el más "perfecto" regalo. La chica, le sonreía y miraba a X, mientras caminaban por las pintorescas calles; X, quien trataba de no ruborizarse pero era irremediable no poder hacerlo, aquellos ojos amarillo ámbar eran cautivantes y profundos, indefinidos por algún extraño sentimiento que le bloqueaba los sentidos al Hunter ¿Era normal sentirse así? ¿Era inevitable? No estaba seguro de ello. -¿A dónde vamos?.- pregunto ella con curiosidad con un tono de voz suave. -Es… un lugar… especial…-dijo X entre titubeos.- te va a gustar…-dijo con esto suavemente y ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, X sintió un "impulso" como si lo hubieran empujado y dejo caer su cabeza para sentir su cabello, aquel cabello castaño oscuro y suave al momento que intentaba encontrar su mano. Cosa curiosa porque la joven al sentir el tacto de su mano tocarle la de ella dejo que le tomara la mano y se encogió de hombros, ocultando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Por otro lado, Drake los seguía como un vigía desde los techos de los edificios, oculto entre las sombras, su mirada ámbar era gélida en comparación y mientras la pareja iba dirigiéndose al lugar; no apartaba su mirada sobre ellos en especial sobre el Hunter. A veces se detenía para percatarse de lo que hacían o a donde se iban a mover para luego seguirle con sumo cuidado. Drake tenía un extraño presentimiento de que aquel reploid no era de confiar, puesto que era un Maverick Hunter y sabía que ellos los estarían buscando por lo asesinatos ya antes cometidos en la ciudad, en tanto que si "este" Hunter había realizado "la cita", tal vez era porque sospechaba de ella. Al verlo detenidamente, las inseguridades de dejar sola a su ama con ese Hunter, lo inquietaban y si algo salía fuera de lo ordinario, tendría la obligación de interferir de alguna manera… -Haré lo que sea… que tenga que ser necesario.-se dijo así mismo mientras continuaba siguiéndolos entre las sombras. - En otro lugar, en la Base Hunter, Zero seguía investigando sobre el paradero de "El Ámbar", saber que aun no habían hallado ni una pista de quien podía ser, lo inquietaba pero mas por que parecía que solo el, tenia en manos este asunto preguntándose ¿Dónde estaría X? No lo había visto en gran parte del día y claro, sus sospechas eran grandes. Zero trato de analizar tranquilamente los vínculos, pues no había ningún tipo de alerta sobre algún movimiento Maverick que fuera peligroso en aquellos momentos. Mientras más revisaba los archivos de los grupos Mavericks asesinados y los expedientes de estos, un documento se hizo notar, lo abrió interesado por el contenido que pudiera hallar. Al abrirlo, hallo algunas imágenes convincentes de lo que era una familia asesinada, tomada en varios ángulos, la foto de una niña llorando en los brazos de algún Hunter y el reporte del asesinato con fecha, dirección, datos de la familia en general… pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue: -"…La Familia Wordsworth fue asesinada por Basilick…-se detuvo un momento y siguió.-…la única sobreviviente fue la única hija y heredera de la empresa y conexiones, Yalos Wordsworth…" Zero se quedo un rato observando la foto de la niña que la tenían cubierta por una manta, tenia unos 6 años quizás, era de tez semi-clara, cabellera castaña oscura y unos ojos color ámbar; pero por mas que intentaba ver algo que le diera una pista, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos. Entonces algo capto que pareció tener un vínculo con el incidente y los asesinatos siguientes, busco enseguida la fecha y el año en que se hizo el reporte, percatándose de algo: -14 años atrás…-se dijo así mismo.-pero…-empieza a revisar los expedientes de los Mavericks muertos después de 10 años del accidente con aquella familia. Al abrir el documento donde se hallaba los datos del asesinato de Basilick, encontró fotos del cuerpo agujereado y de cierta forma mutilado e ¿Incinerado?. Las fotos ampliadas de la mutilación mostraban cierto parecido a las actuales, una abertura limpia y luego el desgarre de adentro hacia fuera… pero en comparación con los sujetos que trabajan para el Maverick Basilick no tenian marcas de haber sido ¿Incinerados?, es decir, no los quemaron vivos. Los agujeros eran directos a los puntos clave del sistema funcional del reploid en si: -"Se hallo el cuerpo del Maverick Hidra, mutilado, incinerado y agujereado junto con su grupo de delincuentes cerca del muelle…".-mientras Zero iba comparando las fotos y registros, se daba cuenta que contaban con un vinculo directo con otros mientras otros no.-"En la escena del crimen…se hallo una gema de ámbar…".-esto ultimo le llamo la atención. -¿Ámbar?.- se extraño Zero pero siguió investigando. -"Se hallo el cuerpo del Maverick Alumel, asesinado en la bodega de un bar…" Zero hallaba las conexiones de "El Ámbar", Basilick tenía un vinculo con Hidra y Alumel, eran contrabandistas al parecer los 3 fueron asesinados…y al igual que Hidra, con Alumel habían encontrado una gema de ámbar… siguió leyendo mas de los reportes y expedientes de los Mavericks asesinados. -"Se halla en la bodega G7, las armas y los cuerpos de Rodon Rose, Zamark y Thranox junto con sus seguidores…" Zero rápidamente, busca los nombres de los Mavericks y los encuentra, tenían las mismas similitudes en las mutilaciones y el modo de asesinar. Entrañablemente, todos ellos con una gema de ámbar a lado de sus cuerpos… Esto ultimo no tenia mucho sentido ¿Por qué colocaría una gema de ámbar en la escena del crimen? ¿Y porque solo los cuerpos de los lideres fueron incinerados?.- los restos de los lideres inciderados mostraban unas marcas de una "extraña" aceleración de un componente corrosivo y dañino, tratándose de un mineral llamado: Azufre, pero ¿Cómo era posible efectuar ataques con un extraño componente como ese?, Los restos hallados en los cuerpos dejaban residuos amarillentos cristalizados en las aberturas donde se había efectuado la extirpación de las víctimas, un método torturador e incluso demente aunque se había usado de una forma inflamable, algo así, como si fuera una llama. Entonces reviso las fotografías del cuerpo mutilado de Basilick y la lista de objetos que hallaron en la escena hasta que simplemente, hubo algo que no encajaba, como debía esperarse: -"Se hallaron armas de contrabando, dinero falsificado…-siguió.-…y entre las evidencias del asesinato… una gema de ámbar…" -¿Por qué "ámbar"?.- se pregunto Zero puesto que esto no tenia sentido, y se reclino en la silla, observando tratando de encontrar la pista que seria la clave de este todo el misterio tras "El Ámbar". - X había llevado a la chica un lugar bastante agradable, era un mirador que se hallaba en el último piso de un edificio comercial donde la gente solía ir a contemplar la ciudad. X le parecía un buen lugar y fue una sorpresa cuando la joven se quedo sorprendida de ver toda la ciudad iluminaba por sus luces y faroles, era tan hermosa que la joven, jalando del brazo de X se acercaron al barandal para verlo mejor. -Es… hermosa.- dijo la chica, una vez que ambos observaron con calma la ciudad. -¿Te gusto...Tika?.- le pregunto con timidez, X.-yo… suelo venir aquí… -¿En serio?.-tuvo curiosidad la nombrada mirándolo por un momento pero se dio cuenta que X observaba el panorama y se giro para verlo de la misma manera.- es un lugar muy tranquilo…-señalo. -Lo es…-dijo con un tono apagado X que Tika se volteo algo extrañada.- pero…suelo venir… solo… -¿Y tus amigos?.-pregunto Tika.- ¿Ellos no…?.- pero aunque X no la volteaba a ver, notaba una mirada de tristeza, no sabia el por que y se disculpo.- Lo siento… no debí preguntar… -Descuida…-le dijo X, volteándose a Tika con una sonrisa y se quedaron viendo por un momento aquel bello panorama; en tanto que Tika tímidamente acerco su mano a la de el, X al notarlo simplemente la miro y acto seguido le correspondió tomándola la suya con delicadeza. Aunque mientras ambos miraban el bello panorama de la ciudad iluminada por sus luces y aquella pálida luna, la chica había cambiado de expresión, al parecer su instinto le decía que había "alguien" más en la zona y busco como si viera el paisaje, con detenimiento hasta hallarse con un sujeto en particular, uno que parecía llamarle la atencion. Cerca de ambos, no tan lejos casi a unos 20 pasos de el, la joven lo observo cuidadosamente, se trataba de un reploid alto de unos 1.70m de altura, con casco verde oscuro en forma de pico hacia atrás y hacia abajo como la de un arlequín con 2 cuernos que se abultaban hacia enfrente y se extendían hacia atrás, negros con franjas doradas y una gema roja en la frente; tenia una de armadura verde oscura con detalles dorados y aquellas partes que no eran parte de la armadura en negro con una gema en forma rómbica roja pero estaba cubierto por una capa rojo sangre, su rostro era larguiducho con la nariz algo ancha en forma de "L" para ser más exacto; sus ojos eran negros totalmente con un iris rojos, le indicaban que podía tratarse de "el" pero necesitaba una evidencia, la cicatriz en forma de luna en cuarto menguante en su lado derecho debajo del ojo hasta la sien pero como estaba al lado derecho de ella no podía asegurarse de ello. El tiempo no parecía estar de su lado y el sujeto estaba por marcharse, debía actuar si quería estar segura de que era el sujeto al que buscaba. X sintió como tomaban su rostro con delicadeza haciendo virar hacia el lado izquierdo y de forma inesperada se encontró con esos ojos ámbar mientras sus labios eran atrapados por un beso de la joven humana. El Hunter estaba paralizado y permanecía hipnotizado por aquella forma de reacción tan inesperada. La chica lo miro detenidamente acercándose un poco más a X sin detener el beso que fue intensificado por el Hunter que sin pensarlo la tomo por la cintura provocando un acercamiento cautivante por ambos, la joven humana se sonrojo mas no le importaba, no se resistió, volvió a mirarle y rodeo el cuello del Hunter con sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el "sentimiento", volviéndose un beso apasionante y casi fuera de si, pero… a cada segundo, la idea de buscar al sujeto parecía disiparse hasta que reacciono al momento que intento mirarle a los ojos; y por encima de su hombro, vio el momento preciso: la cicatriz de luna en cuarto menguante en el lado derecho; fue suficiente para revelarle la identidad del sujeto: Inconel... 


	6. Chapter 6

Bien este es el siguiente...

X no sabe lo que paso en la cita y un Maverick llamado Inconel será la próxima víctima…Una cosa es cierta, "El Ámbar" sabe quién es y no dudara en matarlo esa misma noche… ¿Podrán los Hunters atraparlo en el acto o perderlo? El tiempo no está a favor de nadie...

CAPITULO V

AMOR AZUFRE Parte I

La noche ya había caído más el Maverick de capa rojo sangre parecía nervioso e inquieto, sentía una mirada sobre él, como si lo vigilarán a cada movimiento. Se encaminó dando la media vuelta hacia un callejón oscuro poco iluminado por un farol donde un letrero luminoso en rojo y amarillo con naranja se dejaba notar: "Bar : El Juego"; el aspecto era de mal parecer con una música pesada y algo ruidosa que emanaba por una puerta metálica oxidada, vigilada por 2 reploids que sin hablar con el sujeto dejándole entrar sin interrupciones. Lo habían estado vigilando, entre las sombras, paciente y sigilosamente; comenzando avanzar hacia el lugar, un perfecto escenario para lo que estaba por venir pero lo único que mantenía su mente ocupada por esos milésimas segundos era lo que hace algunas horas había sucedido…

-Flash Back-

Había rotó el beso primero por necesidad de tomar aire cuando una extraña sensación surgía: Vergüenza…-hallándose desesperada se hallo con la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes de aquel Hunter azul quien le miro intentando averiguar cuál había sido el problema; reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. De modo que simplemente se soltó del abrazo cariñoso del Hunter, X se asusto ¿Qué pasaba? La joven retrocedió negándose con la cabeza, virándose rápidamente para darse media vuelta,corrió alejándose de el… dejándolo plantado, aun paralizado por su inesperada forma de actuar. Solo un susurro escapo de sus labios, intentado contener sus lágrimas:

-Lo siento…- y bajo rápidamente del mirador, tomando el primer ascensor que se le presentaba con tal rapidez que ya no sabía cuál había sido la verdadera razón... Estaba confundida…¡¿Qué había hecho?!

-Fin Flash Back-

Apenas regreso de aquellos instantes, encontrándose en su papel, vestida con su típico atuendo de blusa de manga larga y cuello alto, leggins negros y botas altas, una falda pegada, y un chaleco sin mangas con cuello levantado de cuero negro con 4 botones de plomo que se ajustaba a su pecho y vientre resaltando su figura; su cinturón multiusos cargado de cartuchos, unos binoculares y una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo, además de otras herramientas útiles. Un par de guantes negros que cubrían totalmente sus manos y escondida entre su gran capa, una Automatic Crossbow I. 4000 (Integrated Double-Bladed Lightsaber). Su rostro cubierto por una mascada negra, le cubría la nariz y la boca más la capucha de la capa, le permitía no ser reconocida siendo lo único que resaltaba un par de mechones de pelo y aquellos ojos ámbar… intrigantes, cautivantes; encubriendo su identidad. Se acerco lentamente a ambos dejando a su compañero en las sombras, los reploids que vigilaban eran algo grandes, más o menos de aspecto rudo y corpulento pero eso no les importaba, se siguió acercando hasta que uno se le paro delante de ella.

-¡Alto!.- dijo uno de ellos, tenía una voz grave y su armadura era sencilla con tonalidades marrones y verdes; la asesina lo observo detenidamente tenía un ojo negro con un cicatriz diagonal que terminaba en su mejilla hacia abajo y atrás mientras su otro ojo era dorado.- No se permite el paso a cualquiera…

-¿En serio?.- contestó calmadamente la asesina sin notarse en su voz algo de molestia o sorpresa.

-Te sugerimos que te retires…-amenazó el segundo, sacando un arma punzante mientras se acercaba, la joven distinguió que era un poco mas bajo que el primero y cuya armadura era azul marino con gris plomo, su rostro en forma cuadrada se distinguía 2 ojos rojos.

-Está bien…-dijo ella y rápidamente saco su Automatic Crossbow, disparando sin pestañear a ambos en la cabeza, los cuerpos quedaron paralizados al instante para luego caer lentamente dejándole el paso libre. Bajo unos 3 escalones y abrió la puerta metálica que con un pequeño empujón produjo un sonido rechinante acatando la atención de los que yacían ahí. Eran Mavericks sin dudarlo, todos ellos distribuidos en mesas de madera algo descuidadas apartadas en los rincones de aquel "curioso" local con una música vibrante al estilo de Rock de los 80's con luces naranjas, rojas y amarillas, unas cuantas azules y moradas mientras algunos jugaban apuestas, otros estaban en meras charlas y otros mas, jugaban billar en una mesa en el fondo iluminaba por una lámpara de techo de foco blanco. La joven se acerco a la barra, simple de madera gruesa y descuidada, el cantinero la miraba con extrañeza pero en un acto seguido se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabellera castaña, se bajo la mascada y sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo que movía su cabellera hacia atrás ante el cantinero quedando anonado por tal "linda invitada" al bar:

-¿Desea algo?.- pregunto el cantinero, esperando su respuesta admirándola, era bastante bonita.

-Si… un trago.- dijo calmadamente como si las miradas sobre ella no le importaran en absoluto.- Ron con hielo…-pidió y colocando su mano sobre la barra mientras esperaba. Algunos Mavericks se acercaron a la barra a ambos lados de donde se había sentado la humana, el de la izquierda era alto y algo esbelto, de armadura roja con detalles negros, alerones grises en la espalda en gris plomo tenía un casco con 2 alerones en gris plomo y 2 ojos gris oscuro que no sobresalían de su tez clara. El otro era de un poco bajo y tenía una cabellera roja, su armadura era gris en varias tonalidades en sus hombreras, codos, rodillas, tobillos y manos unas gemas lisas en color azul, sus ojos eran amarillos y su tez morena clara; este siendo el primero en hablar:

-Hey, "Linda"… No te habías visto por aquí…-le sonrió con picardía pero la asesina lo reconocía era Aldrey, el segundo al mando de Inconel.- ¿Eres muda?...-volvió a hablarle mientras intentaba rodearla por los hombros con su brazo.- Me gustan así…-añadió.

-Alejate….-dijo la chica en defensa con un tono de voz fría y preventiva, el cantinero se acerco, nervioso trayendo su bebida pero se le fue arrebatado por el segundo que se le tomo sin más, el cantinero parecia asustado y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás se alejo. Aquel Maverick corpulento, estaba saboreando el trago de Ron al momento que trataba de seducir a la chica pero ella estaba calmada:

-Sí que eres ruda…"Preciosa".- sonrió el segundo, la joven lo miro detenidamente se trataba de Pirous, la segunda mano de Inconel y tal vez al que le gustaba meterse en tantos problemas.-Nos gustaría conocerte mejor… -intento tocarle en forma indebida pero la chica lo miro fijamente, sacando en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, su Automatic Crossbow y le apunto hacia la cabeza.

-Yo no, gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa de sarcasmo que cambio a una expresión de seriedad mientras los miraba con rabia y frialdad. Haciendo un siguiente movimiento, levanto su arma hacia el techo disparando varias veces.- Retrocedan o morirán…-amenazo aun en esa posición como si no tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle.

-¡No nos hagas reír!.- dijo Aldrey una vez que se alejo de la "rabiosa" joven humana que le amenazaba para luego sacar una de sus 2 pistolas para apuntarle, acto seguido Pirous dio un paso enfrente envolviendo su manos con llamas, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Tu no saldrás viva de aquí… -le amenazó Aldrey con una sonrisa leve y macabra al momento que comenzaba a cargar para disparar.

-Eso veremos…-dijo la joven, preparándose para disparar si Aldrey atacaba primero pero eran 9, según los que estaban presentes a quienes reconoció en seguida.- ¡¿Qué esperan?!...-luego bajo lentamente su Automatic Crossbow.- ¿Son solo palabras?.- esto fue lo que requería para que Aldrey diera el primer golpe quien simplemente disparo contra la humana.

El hunter azul no lo comprendía ¿Qué había pasado? X no estaba seguro de ello, la chica le beso de una forma inesperada, había sucedido… tan rápido que no fue capaz de entender cuál fue el impulso que provoco que ella actuara así. Volteo de nuevo hacia el panorama de la ciudad que tanto protegía, siendo un Hunter pero ¡Era su deber! la había dejado ir sin sentido, a esa persona en especial… Tika se había ido simplemente, no había reaccionado a tiempo cuando se fue y en su mente, la imagen de aquellos ojos llenos de confusión y miedo se vieron reflejados en aquel momento, culpándose por lo que paso.

-Tika…yo…-se culpaba sin saber que había hecho mal, en sus manos el lirio blanco yacía en ellas, Tika lo había dejado y la observo.- lo…siento…-sabia que esa sensación era "nueva" para él, pero la manera en que le correspondió tal vez no fue la forma indebida que la joven talvez esperaba para alguien que apenas conocía…No de esa manera.-me…deje…llevar…-X no sabía por qué parte de lo que hicieron, había sido su culpa pero fue EL quien no se detuvo y se preocupo por ella ¿A dónde podría haber ido? Tal vez estaba sola, llorando, lamentándose… maldiciéndose por lo que hizo.

-Debo hallarla…-se dijo así mismo X.- y arreglar esto…-y se fue a los ascensores para comenzar su búsqueda desesperada pero en el suelo de ese parador solitario y silencioso, yacía el bello lirio blanco tirado en el suelo… una flor tan pura…inocente…-Por favor…Tika… perdóname…-era el único pensamiento que X tenía en su mente, intentando averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió, entre ambos.

La asesina evadió el disparo, dando un salto sobre una mesa para apuntarle en su hombro derecho con su Automatic Crossbow; Aldrey no pudo evitarlo y retrocedió al recibir el disparo, de modo que perdió movilidad en aquel brazo derecho, soltando de manera instantánea su pistola que cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldita!.- gruño furioso y le apunto con la segunda pistola pero le fue inútil cuando una flecha atravesó su mano por completo, provocando que gritara al momento que caía arrodillado frente a la asesina y quedaba desarmado.-¡Perra!...AGH-ahogo el grito de dolor al intentar levantarse.-…¡Me las pagaras! ¡Inmunda hu-¡.- pero fue acallado por un tercer disparo que le atravesó la garganta.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunto la asesina quien bajo de la mesa y se sentó en su borde cruzando la pierna sobre la otra mientras cambiaba la modalidad de su Automatic Crossbow a Double Blade Lightsaber. El arma se alargo un poco y el arco de resistencia donde se acomodaban las flechas, se ilumino creando algo parecido a la hoja de una hoz en media luna con mango de hacha el cual aun tenia la función de disparador activada.- Te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste…- le dijo fríamente al momento que apuntaba su arma hacia Aldrey que apenas reaccionaba.

-¡No si yo te acabo primero!.- grito en rabia Pirous lanzándose contra la asesina con el puño en llamas pero ella solo levanto su arma al techo y disparo varias veces, haciendo que se detuviera con una expresión confundida por su reacción, sonrió entonces divertido y se paro delante de ella.- ¿Quieres morir cierto?.-pregunto de nuevo listo para dar el golpe pero ella hablo de manera calmada y despreocupada.

-Tu…-dijo con un tono serio y escalofriante.- morirás primero…ahora.-al decir esto, el techo donde había agujereado una extraña forma hexagonal deforme, comenzó a caerse en pedazos mientras Pirous retrocedió y el efecto se extinguió, intentando descubrir que era lo que tramaba, la asesina se levanto alejándose unos pasos y de repente el techo se desplomo. Cayendo sobre la mesa, escombros, vigas metálicas e incluso cables de luz produciendo una decaída repentina de electricidad en el lugar y una leve nube de polvo se levanto cuando algo en ella comenzó a surgir. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con tal intensidad entre el polvo que se iba disipando dejándose ver a una escalofriante criatura en forma de dragón de armadura blanca grisácea con franjas azules y que tenia la mandibular abierta mostrando sus hileras de dientes afilados mientras una extraña sustancia amarilla iba escurriendo por ella y al momento que caían las gotas, desprendían un leve humo haciendo un sonido efervescente como si se derritiera lo que tocara.

-Ama…-dijo esta criatura con un tono de voz gélida y escalofriante, mientras observaba a todos los presentes.- ¿Son todos?.- pregunto sin voltearla a ver pero la asesina no respondió a lo que comprendió que faltaba uno, Inconel…y gruño ante los presentes mirándolos fijamente como si una señal fuera suficiente para que los matara, cosa que no era de esperarse.

-Mátalos…-dijo la asesina sin dudarlo mientras observaba a Pirous fijamente.- lenta y dolorosamente…-agrego, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa macabra, sutil y fría.- excepto a él…-señalo a Pirous con su Automatic Crossbow.- lo necesito… vivo…"aun".- añadió mientras se acercaba a él, quien se estremeció y con un gesto de rabia, envolvió sus puños de llamas pero el extraño dragón mecánico, escupió aquella sustancia en sus manos y este comenzó a gritar de dolor intentando quitársela pero lo que tocara se derretía o se veía afectado de modo que cayó arrodillado, gritando dolorosamente y maldiciendo a ambos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!.- gritaba pero el dolor era mayor ya que el dragón mecánico le escupió de nuevo pero esta vez en su costado, hombro y pierna izquierda.-¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡Maldita!.- siguió gritando hasta que el dragón mecánico simplemente paso de largo a su presa inmovilizada comenzando avanzar hacia los 9 Mavericks que más bien temblaban por lo que estaba por suceder pero uno no dudo y activando su Buster disparo, fallando el cual rozo apenas un costado del dragón metálico el cual solo lo miro incrédulo y mostrándose frio se lanzo contra ellos, escupiendo sobre ellos la sustancia que produjo un coro de gritos de dolor y agonía. Mientras tomaba uno y a otro despedazándolos en medio de su agonía, torturándolos uno a uno acabando con sus miserables vidas como si no fueran nada importante. Tomo a uno que todavía se arrastraba a un escondite pero llego el dragó -reploid y jalo de su pierna hacia él, mirando el miedo de este como algo divertido pero el Maverick quería zafarse y huir aterrado a lo que el dragón levanto su pata con sus garras y el garfio, clavándolo en su espalda al momento que soltaba gritos dolorosos para comenzar a estrujarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Pide piedad…-le pido la bestia mecánica al Maverick y siguió estrujando el metal de su cuerpo.

-Pie…dad…-dijo entre titubeos pero para la bestia mecánica no era lo que gustaría oírle y clavo el garfio más profundo.-¡Piedad, piedad!.-suplicaba temblando mientras el garfio comenzaba abrir el cuerpo como si una hoja de papel se cortara por el filo de un cuchillo.-¡PIEDAD!. El ser mecánico lo observo y se detuvo sacándolo lentamente, el Maverick se volteo para hallarse con las mandíbulas de la bestia que le agarra del cuello y lo decapito mientras destrozaba todo el cuerpo, solo eran chatarra andante a los que extirpaba y mutilaba sin piedad a la vez que introducía en sus cuerpos aquella sustancia "mortal", fundiéndolos, desgarrándolos...asesinándolos tan despiadadamente como estuviera a su alcance hasta que solo se escuchaban los últimos gemidos de los que aun seguían vivos para luego abrir su mandíbula que iba liberando un ligero humo blanco, lanzando una bocanada de fuego azul amarillento que los incinero acallando en un silencio sepulcral sus insignificantes existencias y para finalizar, Drake emitió un rugido atormentador mientras se lanzaba contra un "cadáver" arrancándole los cables del costado como si de un suculento manjar se tratase.

La asesina veía esto divertida puesto que esa era la manera tan "espectacular" de su aniquilación y como su único testigo estaba Pirous quien ahora indefenso y casi despedazado por los sablazos de su Automatic Crossobow - Double Blade Mode que aveces clavaba en su hombro o brazo e incluso en otras partes de su cuerpo, produciéndoles un dolor intenso mientras la giraba abriéndole más sus heridas, haciéndolas más graves y casi irreparables.

-¿Dónde está Inconel?.- pregunto la asesina con seriedad y con su gesto frio pero sutil, Pirous no le contesto y siguió clavándole más profundo el sable en su costado haciendo retorcerse de dolor como si fuera una serpiente a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

-No…-dijo entre jadeos.- No te diré ¡Nada!.-le dijo con rabia, cosa que solamente le hizo gracia a la asesina y lo tomo de su cabeza mirándolo de un modo macabro a la vez que aquellos ojos amarillos se tornaban lúgubres y aterradores, cosa que paralizo al supuesto "agresivo Maverick", Pirous.

-Drake…-dijo y lo soltó aventándolo contra el suelo, mientras se alejaba de él y se acerco a la barra un poco destruida, tomando una botella de Ron no dañada por la caída del techo y un vaso que yacía intacto en una mesa. Se sentó tranquilamente en una silla alta y sirvió un poco de Ron, seguido de un par de cubos de hielo de una cubeta metálica que yacía ahí con unas pinzas, tomo el vaso agitándolo suavemente y dio un sorbo; se viro posando de inmediato la mirada en Pirous con una sonrisa macabra.

-Delicioso…-dijo y miro hacia otro punto, donde su amigo Drake se iba acercando al Maverick agonizando por el dolor, comenzando a dar vueltas sobre él, como bestia asechando su presa hasta que se detuvo frente a él.- hazlo…-le ordeno la asesina y dio otro sorbo a su bebida al momento que Drake lanzo su mandíbula al cuello del Maverick que se retorcía y gritaba hasta que Drake giro la cabeza y desgarro su cuello, extirpándole los cables como un suculento platillo y tragándose un par de ellos como si nada. Pero en ese momento una puerta se abrió repentinamente a lado derecho tras una cortina de algún tapete rojo con muchos adornos dorados y plateados, dejando entrar 2 figuras, una de ellas al que buscaban; mas cuando vieron lo que sucedió se quedaron impactados y el segundo, aun no nombrado, pregunto en voz alta:

-¡¿Quién…quien hizo esto?!.- pregunto de forma demandante y tras ver a 2 figuras frente a ellos, se mostro lleno de furia que saco su espada de hoja en forma de garfio y de mango negro con una gema verde en la hoja por ambos lados de esta, su armadura era dorada con detalles verdes mientras las partes no cubiertas eran de color negro, una capa desgarrada en color marrón y negro por el reverso, un cinto rojo y negro con hebilla dorada en círculo, su estatura era promedio y rostro pálido con 2 franjas sobre los ojos en color negro y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, tenía un casco dorado con 3 alerones hacia atrás en verde; y una gema roja en la frente y el pecho.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!.- pregunto mientras aferraba a su espada en mano.- ¡¿Ustedes hicieron esto?!.- pregunto con desafió a lo que la asesina sonrió y se acerco a sus ya esperados invitados, no era más que una simple humana para su asombro pero algo en ella…se les hizo familiar.-Espera… tu eres…-comenzó a quedar shockeado, el parecido era sorprendente a "ella" .-No…eso…es ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes ser "ella"!.- gritaba tratando de evadir la idea de que seguía viva, la habían matado, era imposible que siguiera viva…hasta que las dudas salieron de su cabeza ante la respuesta de su "visitante".

-Te equivocas… Alabel…-dijo el nombre del sujeto que le exigía su respuesta con un tono divertido y le apunto con su Automatic Crossbow a la cabeza.- Soy yo…-dijo como dándole una pista de su identidad pero su voz divertida cambio a una de seriedad, rencor y frialdad.- A la que le arrebataron a su familia…esa misma noche…- disparo sin pensarlo, atravesándole la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo caía arrodillado ante ella y su compañero, Drake, se lanzaba contra Inconel quien no pudo decir nada siendo el ultimo al que quería ver morir.- Pagaran por esto…-dijo entre dientes, acercándose a una víctima a punto de ser el platillo principal de tal "masacre" pero en esos ojos se veía reflejado una sentimiento oculto…oscuro…doloroso y una pequeña lágrima pequeña se derramo, rodando por su mejilla.-Pagaran…pagaran…-resonaba en su mente una y otra vez. Drake lo había tomado del hombro y como si fuese una muñeca de trapo lo azotó contra el suelo, Inconel saco sus cuchillas y espero a recibir a Drake de nuevo. Este lo supuso y abrió la mandíbula, disparando un proyectil de la sustancia que Inconel sin saber que era coloco como barrera su cuchilla, sin esperarse que esto empezara a derretirlos de lentamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!.- exclamo alterado al soltar sus armas al suelo, viendo como la sustancia seguía haciendo su trabajo y Drake se acercaba mas a Inconel con una expresión divertida y psicótica.

-Azufre…-dijo la asesina con tranquilidad.-Derretido a mas de 300º grados hasta su punto espeso y con una solución liquida de hidrogeno, diría yo.- hizo una pausa como si sonara divertido decirlo.- Que es algo así como: Acido Sulfhídrico con alto contenido de gas para mayor corrosión…-al terminar sonrió y le pregunto como si la expresión de ingenuidad siguiera ahí pero solo había una de asombro y confusión, aterrado podria decirse.- ¿Te gustaría saber qué pasa cuando toca el metal?

Drake continuo lanzándole pequeños proyectiles, hiriéndole los hombros, codos e incluso sus piernas mientras el efecto del acido iba derritiendo, acelerando la oxidación de su cuerpo a la vez que lo iba acorralado contra un rincón oscuro.

-Es un mineral letal ¿No crees Inconel?.- le dijo como si estuviera entablando una conversación, Inconel apenas había reaccionado de una mordida de Drake cuando entre sus dientes aun emergía la misteriosa y mortal sustancia amarilla, algunas gotas caían tan cerca de sus pies que Inconel apenas podía evadirla, el simple tacto de aquella sustancia era letal. Un acido corrosivo, eso era lo que era…hasta que Drake desgarro su brazo, provocándole un doloroso grito de agonía cayendo al suelo, arrinconado en ese espacio reducido.

-¿Q-que…ha-ras…con-mi…migo?.- pregunto Inconel con un tono de voz de pánico, conociendo al fin el miedo al ver a la asesina sentada tan tranquila sobre una mesa con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y posando su mentón sobre una de sus manos que se apoyaban en su rodilla.

-Matarte…-sonrió con malicia y le apunto con su Automatic Crossbow disparándole en varios puntos como si nada, algunos llegaban a clavarse atravesando su cuerpo hasta la pared dejándole sin movilidad ni escapatoria y en un paso, Drake yacía frente a él con la mirada fija en él a la espera del siguiente orden.

-Terminemos con esto…Drake.- le dijo la asesina y bajándose de la mesa, se dio media vuelta sin antes observar al ya acabado Inconel; Drake oculto con su cuerpo lo que estaba por suceder mostrándole sus dientes afiladosa Inconel.

-Sera rápido…-le susurro con todo lúgubre y tétrico, paralizando por un momento a Inconel y levanto la cabeza mientras sus garfios se levantaban e iba levantando una de sus garras para empezar con su sanguinario ritual.

-Por favor…¡No!.- comenzó a suplicar pero la asesina lo ignoraba solo esa mirada fría era su respuesta.-¡Piedad!¡PIEDAD!.- suplicaba pero Drake lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a desgarrarlo mientras su garras garfio se incrustaban el cuerpo.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.- gritaba con gritos escandalosos y agonizantes, retorciéndose con lo poco que le quedaba de movilidad, la asesina simplemente sonreía ante ello y más cuando Drake movía la cabeza hacia atrás jalando la cabeza mientras los garfios seguían clavándose en su cuerpo, internándose más en el para luego con un solo movimiento mutilar el cuerpo mientras con una mordida, tomo del rostro a Inconel y lo destrozo…Drake le gustaba esta parte de su trabajo, desmembrarlo por completo al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba partes como un manjar que le era servido solo a él. La asesina dio unos pasos y sacando una gema de ámbar la dejo con tanta tranquilidad en la mano del destrozado, cerrándola con sumo cuidado al casi irreconocible Inconel, le sonrió y le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse como si aun le escuchase:

-Para que me recuerdes…Inconel…-diciéndole con un tono seductor y macabro a la vez que sacaba un encendedor que iba jugando al abrirlo y cerrarlo, se acerco al centro del lugar, dejando un pequeño tubo de metal con la punta redonda y esférica con base plana junto a una esfera con varias perforaciones circulas y hundidas en ella. La asesina camino hasta la salida seguido de su fiel servidor, Drake y ella, saco de entre su cinturón un curioso ovalo metálico con 3 botones como si fuera el seguro de alguna arma o vehiculo, salieron ambos y apretó el tercero, la esfera dejo salir un gas a toda presión inundándolo todo mientras la asesina activaba el 2 que hizo que la parte redonda del tubo comenzara a titilar un luz roja.

-Hora de irnos…Drake.- le dijo con dulzura y se subió en el, para luego lanzar el encendedor abierto, yéndose rápidamente del lugar. Cuando apenas se marcharon, el fuego hizo contacto y todo el lugar se incendio rapidamente sacando llamas y humo por la puerta, mientras unas columnas de humo negro iban emergiendo de varias partes del edificio que se iba incinerando. En tanto 2 figuras desde 3 techos alejados del edifico, veían su obra maestra, la asesina montaba aun, a su glorioso Drake mientras Drake dejo salir con ironía un leve comentario:

-Hermosos fuegos pirotécnicos…ama.- dijo con tono divertido y le dedico una mirada de aprobación de su parte y siguieron alejándose, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquella ciudad siempre bajo el anonimato de sus identidades… Pero algo no estaba del todo bien…


End file.
